How to Save Your Future 2
by WolfoftheMoonStorm
Summary: What happens when a Time Keeper's powerful brother messes up the future? Hiccup and his Dragon Riding friends meet their future selves. How do you fix a skewed future? You watch it like a movie, of course. A movie-watching fic for How to Train Your Dragon 2. Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing movie.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Oh, no."<p>

A tall figure dressed in a long white cloak that hid her strange apparel groaned as she paced back and forth. Her long pitch black hair swayed slightly and her forest green eyes were narrowed in worry.

The endless space around her rippled many different colors to her trained eyes, but appeared an ever-changing deep shade of shimmering grey to any unwanted visitors that were unfortunate enough to pass quickly through.

The figure turned back to the cube hovering quietly in place and touched one side of its smooth white surfaces.

The face of the cube rippled and hummed softly, coming to life.

"I don't know where he went!" The young one-legged Viking exclaimed desperately. "He just vanished! And... and...!"

"Hiccup! Calm down. This is Toothless we're talking about. He'll be back soon. I'm sure he's fine." Hiccup's blonde friend attempted to soothe him.

"But where could he have even gone, Astrid?! He trashed the special tail I made him so he can't fly on his own!"

"Let's go look for him again, alright? I doubt he got very far. C'mon. Let's go get the others and search with our Dragons. It'll go faster."

The image faded out and the figure clenched her teeth. An angry growl slipped out of her and she spun the cube to touch another side of it

The next image blurred into existence, but it was less defined and the noises echoed slightly.

A great black Night Fury ran happily through the trees for a quick stretch, but the figure remained tense as she watch. A few moments passed where nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she hissed when the birds suddenly fell silent and the forest became still.

A moment later, another figure dressed in attire similar to her but with a dark black cloak appeared. Toothless immediately went on guard, but it was too late. In a flash of dark light, the dragon vanished and the male figure looked up and gave a twisted grinned, a dark chuckle escaping in his amusement.

The white-cloaked figure slammed one fist down onto the side of the cube and roared out a string of curses. The image shattered, and the room around her appeared to fracture like glass and suddenly changed.

Tall pillars of golden stone laced with silver rose from the marble floors of the decorative room. The walls seemed to breathe as the stories of the past, present, and future alternated on their pearly surfaces.

A pair of massive wooden doors, carved with the symbols of many creatures, but predominately a large dragon that consumed most of the space, shifted in their hinges as a soft knock echoed through the chamber.

"Come in." The figure called, reigning in her temper and turning around. A small, fox-like creature with blue and yellow fur and a pair of downy white wings skittered in to the chamber uncertainly.

"What is the matter, Keeper?" The creature asked concernedly.

"My brother is up to his tricks again. He doesn't realize how big of an impact his silly little prank will have. We _must_ find a way to fix this." The Keeper replied.

Silence filled the chamber as the Keeper pondered the situation. "Yenso, listen to me. You must go to the Time Room and bring the Original Riders from the present to the Memory Room. Have one of your most trusted underlings fetch the Riders from the future. I will collect the Dragons. Move quickly, we haven't much time."

"Of course, Keeper." Yenso replied immediately and disappeared without another word.

"And have someone track down and detain my brother until we are finished!" The Keeper called after him, knowing Yenso could still hear her, "I need to talk with him as well."

An affirmative bark answered her and she smiled gratefully. The Keeper sighed and traced the only purple edge on the cube. It promptly collapsed into that edge and moved like a snake on its own to lay on the edge of the hood of her cloak and bind itself there for safekeeping. She turned and walked out the wooden doors, a gust of wind following her and closing them with a soft click behind her.

The marble halls seem to move to follow her presence respectfully, and the golden pillars that supported the arcing roof glowed as she passed. Soon enough she reach a simple wooden door.

Carved in to the middle of the wood was an equilateral triangle with 3 small circles at the end of each corner and a thin line stretching from inside the top corner to the bottom most line.

The Keeper rested her palm against the symbol and the door unlatched itself with the sound of skidding metal and stone and ten swung open to allow her access.

The room inside was pitch black, with no tangible walls, ceiling, or floor. The Keeper gazed around or a moment and closed her eyes in brief concentration.

When she opened them, the empty space had been transformed into a room. The floor was covered in thin black carpet and dim lamps on the red velvet walls lit the space. Many dark brown leather chairs sat in straight rows tilting downward in front of a massive white screen that covered the wall the chairs faced.

The Keeper descended some of the stairs and cleared away and leveled off some of the chairs and floor to create a space for the Dragons to sit.

With that done, she summoned the surge of power within her and stretched out through the current time to grasp the locations of the five dragons she was searching for, and brought them here with a simple pull. She repeated that with the older versions of the same five, and opened her eyes to see ten sleeping dragons in front of her.

_Perfect._ She thought.

A moment later, there was a soft knock and Yenso entered the room with 6 puzzled teens trailing behind him. "Olina is waiting for your call to bring them in." Yenso spoke up.

"Thank you, Yenso. You may go." The Keeper replied with a smile and Yenso dipped his head and vanished from sight.

"What's going on? Why have you brought us here? Where is here? Who are you? Where are our Dragons?" Hiccup and Astrid demanded at the same time.

"Peace, Dragon Riders." The Keeper held out a soothing hand, "Your dragons are fine. Come here, all of you." She called to the five youngest dragons, who snapped awake and immediately ran over to greet there riders.

"Toothless, bud! I was worried sick!

Where have you been?" Hiccup exclaimed as said dragon pinned him down and licked him happily.

"I'm afraid my brother is at fault there." The Keeper spoke up.

"Wait, your brother? Where is he? At fault there? Where is there?" Tuffnut asked

"Uh duh." Ruffnut said as she pointed to a random corner.

"No, no. She's referring to Toothless disappearing." Astrid explained.

"Yeah, guys. Astros says so. So of course, it's true." Snotlout said and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Um, I'm not really sure that's it, Snotlout." Fishlegs replied skeptically as the less intelligent twins "ohhh"-ed in the background.

"Guys, shh!" Hiccup instructed and Astrid shot them a glare.

The Keeper let out an inaudible sign and began to talk, "This will sound crazy, but my brother has tampered with time. He interfered with Toothless and sent your dragon through time. About 20 or so years I would say. The future is not set in stone. It has a path that is the best that it (should) take, but there are many other ways it can go. At the moment, all of you are the 'present' of time. Since my brother interfered, which was not supposed to happen, the future you were heading for has changed slightly. Unfortunately, that 'slightly' is completely catastrophic; otherwise I would have left it alone and simply returned Toothless to your time. We must fix this. However, I know of only one way to fix it. Before I get into that, you must know that your future selves are here as well. The ones from your optimal future, by the way." The Keeper turned and gestured to a section of long dark one-way glass. A few seconds later, and door opened and closed and the 20-year old versions of the five teens walked in through the door.

Rather than immediately greet the stunned teens staring at them, the 6 riders looked past them and promptly ran over to the five older dragons that were still sleeping. Said dragons snapped awake and greeted their riders happily

_**(A/N- I will write older riders in italicized letters like this.)**_

"Toothless, hey bud!" _Hiccup_ exclaimed and the two began a strange play-fight greeting.

"Stormfly! Nice to see you, girl." _Astrid_ greeted her Blue Nadder.

"Barf!" "Belch!" Exclaimed the _twins._

"Hookfang!" _Snotlout_ greeted the monstrous Nightmare coolly, but couldn't completely hide his happiness.

"Meatlug!" _Fishlegs_ cried out in joy.

The Keeper raised an eyebrow. _They were gone for about five minutes_. she thought humorously.

"Ah-hem." The Keeper cleared her throat to gain there attention and tilted her head to the lost teens.

"Ah, hi." _Hiccup_ stumbled with a blush while the _others_ chuckled.

The five teens waves back uncertainly, some of them thinking they were dreaming. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Are you really me?" Hiccup asked, and _Hiccup_ nodded.

"In the flesh. See?" _Hiccup_ pointed to his prosthetic. "And this is actually Toothless." Said dragon let out a curious rumble and peered at his past self inquisitively. The younger snorted a reply and _Toothless _seemed satisfied.

"So, aside from how strange this is," Astrid spoke up with a glance at her future self, "why are we here?"

"As I said before, my brother had messed with time in a catastrophic way. You all are here to prevent that change. You will watch what they have lived through," she gestured to the older Riders who shifted unhappily in place, "and they are here to clarify it. Well, that, and I can't pull memories from thin air."

Nervous silence filled the room.

"No."

Everyone snapped their heads around to look at _Hiccup._ The Keeper simply appeared unsurprised.

"You can't put him through that!"_ Hiccup_ shouted angrily and pointed at his younger self. "That's just too cruel. He has years left before this happens! You can't make him watch this!"

The Keeper sighed. "I have helped you with this before, _Hiccup. _My brother interfered before again and I had to show you the events of the Red Death, remember?"

_Hiccup_ paused and concentrated, snippets of memory floating back to him. "Yes, but... Why can't I remember?"

"Memories cannot truly be erased- only sealed. At the time, I had to show you and the entire village the events to come. In exchange, the sealed memories would influence your actions and set time upon the path it was supposed to take. I offered to return your memories after the events had played through, but you refused on the claim that remembering the events to come twice would change nothing. However, you had me promise that if something went wrong, I would return the memories early to fix it." The Keeper replied calmly.

_Hiccup _glared at one of the walls for a moment, but finally sighed in reluctant agreement. "So he won't remember this?"

"He will not."

"But it'll influence his actions so things turn out the same."

The _Riders_ around him flinched at the pained tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, _Hiccup_. But I cannot give you what may be false hope."

Hiccup spoke up, puzzled, "What happened? What's so bad?"

_Hiccup_ shook his head, "You'll see, apparently."

The Keeper raised one hand, "If you'll forgive me, I will return your memories of the last time you were here. It will make all of this far less surprising."

The twelve Riders shivered as their memories came unsealed and whirled in their minds before settling.

"Okay, that's creepy." Ruffnut said.

"Do it again." Tuffnut followed and both sets of twins nodded eagerly.

"One question before we start." Snotlout spoke up and the others turned and stared. _"Why is Hiccup taller than me?!"_

The older Riders burst out laughing, "I can't believe I didn't expect that!" _Hiccup _managed between his laughter and _Astrid_ nodded.

"Because you only grew about an inch or two, Snoutlout." _Fishlegs_ replied amusedly and both Snotlout-s turned away with a huff.

"So, what would happen that's so catastrophic?" Astrid asked curiously.

"The end of the world. Things like that." The Keeper replied nonchalantly while the Riders stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't say things like that so calmly!" Both Fishlegs-s shouted.

"What? It's pretty common. My brother has some pretty strange interests."

The dragons growled and curled a little closer around their Riders protectively.

"Take a seat and we'll get started. Oh, and don't worry, I'll send you back so it's like no time at all has passed." The Keeper added with a glance at _Hiccup_, who looked immensely relieved.

"What was that about?" Snotlout asked as the Keeper left the room.

"The Chief can't be away for hours on end, you know." _Astrid_ replied with a slight smirk and Snoutlout's jaw dropped.

"No way. _Useless is Chief?_" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Haven't heard that one in a long time, _Snotlout_." _Hiccup_ chuckled and _Snotlout_ shrugged.

"Proved me wrong, I guess."

The stunned teens took their seats and their dragons moved closer to them, while the older Riders simply sat down with the dragons in their space, relaxing against their warm hides.

The lights darkened and the Keeper's voice rang out through the overhead speakers.

"_I'd prefer to only pause this when I have to, so try not to have too many outbursts."_

The twelve Riders nodded and ten dragons snorted in agreement.

The crowd fell silent as the screen flickered to life and began to role.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading! I never actually wrote a movie-watching fic for HTTYD, but there are like 3 or 4 complete ones, so I figured it wasn't needed. Instead I just implied that I did. If anyone wants me to actually write one, then once I finish uploading this, I will go back and write one for HTTYD 1.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, guys! I am using an original transcript for this, so if there's anything wrong please forgive me for it. It's kinda hard to correct the whole entire thing.**

**KEY:**

**Movie Speech**

_**Movie Action**_

_Viewer Character Thought_

"Viewer Character Dialogue"

Viewer Action

(Note: If something is italicized in dialogue, the character is stressing a point. This is for both viewers and movie.)

* * *

><p>Just before the picture could appear on the wall, Hiccup let out a quick breath and <em>Hiccup<em> turned to give him a quizzical stare, recognizing the sound he made when he was struck by thought.

"Hey, Toothless. The Keeper said you were tossed 20 years into the future so…" Hiccup trailed off with a glance at his older counterpart.

"Don't look at us. I'm only 6 years older than you." _Hiccup _replied, raising his hands. "I don't know what Toothless saw."

(A/N- I know it's 5 years, but I decided to give _Hiccup _some grieving time.)

Hiccup nodded and turned back to the screen.

**HICCUP:** _**(Narration)**_ **This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of... well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs ****more**** than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING! **

"Dragon-" Hiccup exclaimed, unsurprised that his older self was narrating this movie as he had done so for the last one.

_**[We see the teens, now five years older, grabbing sheep off the ground and flying around the village in the middle of a rather exciting race.]**_

"Racing?!" He trailed off, staring with wide eyes at the screen while the other teens watched in fascination.

**FISHLEGS:** **WHOOOOOOO! **

_**[Fishlegs flies in on Meatlug, who has a scared sheep in her paws. Suddenly, **__**Snotlout**__** side-checks Fishlegs. He drops the sheep, which lands in Snotlout's hands.]**_

**SNOTLOUT:**** HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

_**[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]**_

**FISHLEGS:** **Snotlout, that was mine!**

_**[Snotlout flies over to the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and tosses his sheep to Ruff.]**_

**SNOTLOUT:** **Here ya go, babe! Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cuz' you do! **

Then teens let out strangled groans of disgust and surprise. The older dragon riders chuckled at their response. "You get used to it, trust me." _Hiccup_ told them and tilted his head toward _Snotlout _and _Fishlegs _who were busy assuring _Ruffnut_ that they agreed with what movie-_Snotlout_ had said. Snotlout and Fishlegs looked back at the movie screen, a slight blush creeping up on them.

**RUFFNUT:** _**(Disgusted)**_** Ugh. Come on, Barf! It's starting to stink around here! **

**TUFFNUT:** **Nope, still hates you! Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

A few scattered chuckles rang around the room.

**STOICK:** **Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins, ****Astrid**** lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none... and ****Hiccup**** is... nowhere to be found. **_**[Grunts]**_

"Huh?" Hiccup spoke up with a curious glance towards his counterpart. _Hiccup_ shrugged and gestured toward the screen, "You'll see." A thought crossed _Hiccup's _mind and he grinned knowingly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but turned back to the movie.

**GOBBER:** **Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick? **

_**[Snotlout meets up with Astrid, and Astrid hits him on the helmet for throwing the sheep to Ruffnut.]**_

**SNOTLOUT:** **OW!**

**ASTRID:** **What are you doing, Snotlout? They're gonna win now!**

**SNOTLOUT:** **She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets. **

Snotlout gagged while _Snotlout_ and _Fishlegs _argued anew behind the other Riders, who were quickly growing impatient.

**ASTRID:** _**(Confused)**_** Ruffnut? Didn't she try to **_**bury you alive?**_

**SNOTLOUT:** **Only for a few hours!**

The younger Riders, including Snotlout, groaned at the statement.

**HICCUP:** _**(Narration)**_** Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself. **

"Neat." Hiccup exclaimed, watching closely. "I can't wait to try some of these out."

_Hiccup _chuckled, "Well, it shouldn't be much longer."

**STOICK:** **It's time, Gobber!**

**GOBBER:** **Righty-o! Last lap!**

**ASTRID:** **The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! **

"Black sheep?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked simultaneously.

**RUFFNUT:**** Come on, Barf!**

**TUFFNUT:** **Let's go!**

**FISHLEGS:** **Go, Meatlug!**

**ASTRID:** **Whooo-hooo!**

**TUFFNUT:** **It's cool, it's cool, it's cool!**

**GOBBER:** _**(To the Black Sheep)**_** This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

_**[The terrified sheep gets launched into the air via catapult.]**_

The viewers laughed as the sheep stopped mid-chew.

_**[Astrid flies towards the airborne sheep, and Stormfly prepares to catch it.]**_

**ASTRID:** **Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

_**[Suddenly, Fishlegs flies in and intercepts the sheep.]**_

**ASTRID:** **NO!**

**FISHLEGS:** **YES! Good ****job****, Meatlug!**

"Good job, girl." Both Fishlegs-s said and turned to scratch their respective Meatlug-s.

**FISHLEGS:** **Here ya go, Darling! **_**Mine's**_** worth ten! **

Fishlegs froze as the two elder Riders started bickering again. _"What?"_ Fishlegs stared at the screen and the younger teens fell silent. "The future is strange." They all said at the same time, and _Hiccup _and _Astrid _snorted in agreement. _Toothless _and _Stormfly_ cast a glance at their Riders and did their version of a chuckle.

**RUFFNUT:** **Yeah! The Black Sheep! **

**ASTRID:** _**[To Snotlout]**_** You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?**

**RUFFNUT:** **I'm totally winning!**

**FISHLEGS:** **We're winning together! **

**[Ruffnut knocks Fishlegs back. Fishlegs screams and flies into Snotlout] **

"You think you would learn." _Astrid _spoke up in amusement.

**SNOTLOUT:** **Oh, no!**

**RUFFNUT:** **Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

**TUFFNUT:** **Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

**RUFFNUT:**** Hey!**

**TUFFNUT:** **-to steal all my glory!**

_**[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]**_

"Wow." Astrid said and looked back at her counterpart. "When did you learn to do that?"

_Astrid_ smiled, "The acrobat practice on Stormfly helped, but it's harder to stay completely still and balanced like that at the same time. You'll figure it out soon enough."

**STOICK:** **Get them, Astrid!**

**TUFFNUT:** **It's **_**my**_** glory!**

**RUFFNUT:** **You're always ruining everything!**

**TUFFNUT:** **NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

_**[Astrid snatched the black sheep out of Tuffnut and Ruffnut's hands.]**_

**ASTRID:** **Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

**TUFFNUT:** **Whoa!**

**RUFFNUT:** **Astrid!**

**STOICK:** **Well played! Ha, ha, ha! **_**[To Spitelout]**__**That's**_** my future daughter-in-law!**

"Dad…" Both Hiccup-s complained.

**FISHLEGS:** **Whoo-hoo!**

_**[Fishlegs bumps into Astrid]**_

**SNOTLOUT:** **A-ha, excuse me!**

_**[He comes flying towards Astrid lifting a large hammer]**_

**ASTRID:**** Stormfly!**

**FISHLEGS:**** Ah!**

_**[Stormfly dives. Snotlout misses and hits Fishlegs]**_

**CROWD:** **Oh!**

**ASTRID:**** Whoa! **

**STOICK:**** That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! **

**ASTRID:** **Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

**HICCUP:** _**[Narration]**_** Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The scene changes to masked Hiccup and Toothless flying over the ocean doing acrobatic stunts]<strong>_

"Whoa. _Hiccup_? Is that you?" "That's amazing!" "How fast are you going?" A few of the teens asked. _Hiccup_ grinned in response and scratched _Toothless_, sharing a glance with his younger self. _He _flicked a finger towards the screen and nodded as though to say, _"that's you."_

**HICCUP:** **What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

_**[Toothless complains in reply]**_

"What another shot?" Hiccup asked curiously. _Astrid _gave _Hiccup_ a swift punch to the arm. "Did you go solo flying without anyone else there again?" _She _asked accusingly. _Hiccup_ offered a sheepish grin in response.

**HICCUP:** **Toothless, it'll be fine!**

_**[Hiccup slides off Toothless and freefalls for a moment.]**_

**HICCUP:** **Ready?... AAAAAHHHHH...! YEAH! WHOOOO-HOOOO! YEAH!**

_**[Hiccup snaps open his flight suit]**_

**HICCUP:** **Aaaaaaaah! Whoo-hoo!... THIS IS AMAZING!**

"Whoa." Ruffnut and Tuffnut chorus, "Hiccup, your future self is pretty cool."

"Bet I could do it better!" Snotlout counters quickly and the others roll their eyes.

_**[Large sea stacks appear out of nowhere, and Hiccup is about to crash into them.]**_

**HICCUP:** **No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS! **

_**[Toothless shrieks and struggles to get to Hiccup]**_

**HICCUP:** **OH, NO! AHH!**

_**[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings like from the first movie.]**_

_**[Toothless and Hiccup fall down onto a small island, grunting]**_

_**[Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]**_

_Toothless_ whacks _Hiccup_ with his tail and snorts accusingly when _Hiccup_ gives _him_ a puzzled glance. _Hiccup's _expression slips back into sheepish and _he_ shares a chuckle with _his _younger counterpart who had just suffered the same treatment.

**HICCUP:** **Ah. Whoo. That came out of nowhere. **

_**[The sea stack cracks and falls]**_

_**[Toothless grumbles]**_

**HICCUP:** **We've really got to work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked up tail makes for a pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?**

_**[Hiccup turns to see an area they've never explored before.]**_

**HICCUP:** **Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud. **

_**[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]**_

**HICCUP:**** Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?**

All the Riders chuckle and both Toothless-s whack their respective riders again.

**HICCUP:** **Well, try this on! **_**[hugs him, tries to wrestle with him]**_** Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

_**[Toothless stands on his hind legs and walks over to the edge of a steep cliff.]**_

**HICCUP:** _**(Groans)**_** Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH! **

_**[Toothless laughs]**_

**HICCUP:** **O-oh, oh. You're right, you're right. You win... You win. **

_**[Toothless falls backwards]**_

**HICCUP:** **Whoa, whoa, whoa. **_**[playing with Toothless]**_** He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter-**_**[Toothless pins Hiccup]**_** -AAHHHhhhh...**

_**[Toothless starts to lick him]**_

"So _that's_ what that was!" _Astrid _speaks up, staring in surprise at the screen. Astrid casts _her_ a curious glance, but figures she'll get her answer soon enough.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaims in complaint. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out!"

**HICCUP:** _**(Groans)**_** You **_**know**_** that doesn't wash out! **

Laughter rings through the theater.

_**[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]**_

_**[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]**_

**HICCUP: So... What should we name it? **

_**[Toothless chews at his armpit]**_

**HICCUP**: **Itchy Armpit, it is.**

"Really, Hiccup?" Both Astrid-s cast him amused glances.

**HICCUP**: **Whad'ya reckon bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

_**[Hiccup hesitates uncertainly, hopeful.]**_

Hiccup fell silent and turned to look at Toothless. "I'm sorry the Isle of Night was a fake, bud." Hiccup apologized again. Toothless growled in annoyance and bumped his head, chastising Hiccup for blaming himself.

_Hiccup_ remained wisely silent, remembering what happened the last time both _Astrid_ and _Toothless_ were there when he apologized for that.

**HICCUP**: **Wouldn't that be something?**

**HICCUP**: **So, what'da say? Just keep going?**

_**[Toothless replies 'no']**_

_**[Stormfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]**_

_**[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]**_

**HICCUP**: **Afternoon, Milady. Where have you been? **

**ASTRID:** **Oh, winning races. What else?**

**ASTRID:** **Real question is, where have **_**you**_** been?**

**HICCUP:** **Avoiding my dad.**

**ASTRID:** **Oh, no. What happened now?**

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged glances at their so obvious and relaxed relationship, and moved a bit farther from each other, blushing. _Hiccup _and _Astrid_ chuckled at the sight and the other teens cast glances in their direction.

**HICCUP:** **Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get: **_**[imitating Stoick]**_**"Son, we need to talk."**

**ASTRID:** _**[Imitates Hiccup]**_**"Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

The teens except for Hiccup laughed. "I don't sound like that!" Hiccup and _Hiccup_ defended themselves immediately.

**HICCUP:** **Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second, what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?**

_**[Astrid laughs.]**_

**HICCUP:** **A very flattering impersonation, anyway he goes: **_**[imitating Stoick]**_**"****You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!"**

**ASTRID:** _**[Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad]**_ **"Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!"**

**HICCUP:** _**[Laughing]**_** When have I ever done that with my hands?**

**ASTRID:** **You just did!**

**HICCUP:** **Ah-kay, just hold still. Very serious. **

**HICCUP:** **"You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"**

**ASTRID:** **To make you Chief! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! **_**[Punches him hard in the chest]**_

The teens whirled around to stare at both Hiccup-s. _Hiccup_ raised a hand in their general direction.

"So, when you said that earlier- you were serious? Are you-?" Snotlout asked.

"Chief? Yes." _Hiccup_ cut him off with a grin.

"So, what about Dad?" Hiccup asked. The grin immediately vanished from _Hiccup's _expression and _Astrid_ and _Toothless_ comfort him with whispered words. Hiccup immediately regretted the question, a building sense of dread filling him like cold water.

_**[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]**_

**HICCUP:** **You're going to wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive.**

_**[Toothless and Stormfly come running past cashing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]**_

**HICCUP:** **Yeah, so... This is what I'm dealing with.**

**ASTRID:** **What'd you tell him?**

**HICCUP:** **I-I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone. **

**ASTRID:** **Huh, well... that's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait, for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy, but... **

_**[Astrid realizes what she just said]**_

**HICCUP:** **I-It's not me, Astrid, all those speeches and planning and running the village, that's **_**his**_** thing. **

**ASTRID:** **I think you're missing the point. I mean, Chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited. **

**HICCUP:**** I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you've always have. But, me? I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so... what does that make me?**

**ASTRID:** **What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. **_**[Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest]**_** It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

_**[Astrid kisses Hiccup's cheek but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]**_

"Oh, that's what you meant." Astrid says to her counterpart.

**HICCUP:** **Maybe. But, you know, there **_**is**_** something out there. **

**ASTRID:**** Hiccup... **

_**[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]**_

_**[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.]**_

"_What_ is _that_?" Hiccup breathes in amazement.

"A Bewilderbeast's work." _Hiccup_ replies.

"A what?" Fishlegs asks.

"The King of all Dragons. Like Toothless." _Hiccup _pats _Toothless's _head.

"He's what?!" Hiccup exclaims, looking at his own Toothless.

"Not yet, he's not. You'll see soon enough." _Hiccup_ pointed to the movie. "Wouldn't want to spoil it, now would we?" _Hiccup_ grins cheekily, but the others can see the lack of his usual sarcastic spark.

The teens turn back to the screen, slightly unwillingly, as the younger dragons turn to look at the future Night Fury. The King of all Dragons? What could have happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**So, if I weave in and out of present tense and past tense during the "reactions" bits, I'm really sorry. It gets confusing when I'm correcting and reading an entire script written in present tense, and then trying to write short snippets in past tense, and back again.**

**KEY:**

**Movie Speech**

_**Movie Action**_

_Viewer Character Thought_

"Viewer Character Dialogue"

Viewer Action

(Note: If something is italicized in dialogue, the character is stressing a point. This is for both viewers and movie.)

* * *

><p><strong>HICCUP:<strong> **Whoa. **_**[To Astrid]**_** Stay close.**

_**[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.]**_

**HICCUP:** **What happened here?**

_**[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.]**_

"That's amazing." Both Ruffnut-s chorus. "So cool. So much Destruction!" Tuffnut adds.

**HICCUP:** **Alright, easy, bud.**

**ASTRID:** **Hiccup!**

**ERET:** **FIRE!**

**HICCUP:** **ASTRID, LOOK OUT!**

_**[A net is thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]**_

The teens tense nervously, and _Hiccup_ tugs _Astrid_ a bit closer to them while their dragons move closer to them.

**ASTRID:** **No! Hiccup!**

_**[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her]**_

_**[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.] **_

**ERET:** **Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up! **

_**[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]**_

**ERET:** **Is that what I think it is?**

**HICCUP:** **STOP!**

**ASTRID:** **Stormfly!**

_**[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]**_

**ASTRID:** **What are you doing?**

_**[Hiccup opens Inferno]**_

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Is that a fire sword?"

_Hiccup _nodded, "I call it Inferno."

"You can use swords, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks in surprise. Hiccup shifts nervously, and his counterpart answers for him.

"Of course I do. I might not have been the greatest Viking, but even I know I had to know had to fight. I just… kept it a secret."

The teens stared at Hiccup. "Anything else?" Astrid presses.

"You'll find out." Hiccup and _Hiccup_ say simultaneously with a shared smirk.

**DRAGON TRAPPERS:** **Whoa!**

**ERET:** **Back again? Soil my breeches. That **_**is**_** a Night Fury. I thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's turn for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of **_**those**_** in his dragon army. **

**ASTRID:** **Dragon army?**

**HICCUP:** **Look we don't want any trouble.**

**ERET:** **Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits. **

**ASTRID:** **What are you... talking about?**

**HICCUP:** **You think **_**we**_** did this?**

**ERET:** **Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

**HICCUP:** **What do-gooder- There are other Dragon Riders?**

**ERET:** **You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side but I still have a quoter to fill. How'd you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?**

Hiccup groaned in irritation, "Does _anything _he says make sense?"

**HICCUP:** **Drago What-vist? Does **_**anything**_** you say make sense? **

The other Riders chuckle and _Hiccup _stares amusedly at his younger counterpart.

**DRAGON TRAPPER:** **He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

**DRAGON TRAPPER:** **And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

**ERET:** **This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed.**

_**[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt]**_

_Fishlegs_ winced, "Ouch."

**ERET:** **He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

**HICCUP:** **Alright, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice-spitting dragon...**

_**[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid]**_

"So that's what he was planning." _Hiccup_ commented nonchalantly to _Astrid_, who shrugged. "Easy enough to deflect."

**HICCUP:** **Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

**ERET:** **Oh, where are my manners? Ha, I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive, after all it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury. **

"What sort of name is that?" Snotlout scoffed.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed quickly. Ruffnut remained silent and both of them stared at the screen, captivated. The teens glanced back at the older Ruffnut, who had a dreamy expression on her face, and groaned. "Oh, no."

_**[Toothless growls]**_

**HICCUP:** **And this is Toothless, he says we're going. Now.**

**ERET:** _**[laughs]**_** They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!**

_**[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]**_

"Coolest. Sword. Ever. Can you make me one?" Snotlout exclaimed, forgetting he was talking to his cousin. "Uh-um… sure?" Hiccup agreed tentatively.

**ASTRID:** **Stormfly, come on! Go! Go!**

**ERET:** **You will **_**never**_** hold onto those dragons! You hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]<strong>_

**FISHLEGS:** **Come on, Meatlug. Woohoo!**

_**[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]**_

_**[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]**_

**SNOTLOUT:** **Ha-ha.**

**STOICK:** _**[To villager]**_** Hey, how are you?**

**STOICK:** _**[To another villager]**_** Beautiful day. **

**STOICK:** _**[To Spitelout]**_** Hello, Spitelout, great game today. **

_**[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]**_

**STOICK:**** Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rak.**

**STOICK:** _**[To Gobber]**_** Any sign of him? **

**GOBBER:** **Ah! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement. **

**STOICK:** **No. He's ready, you'll see.**

Hiccup glanced back, and the teens freeze when they see his older counterpart. _Hiccup_ had his arms crossed over his knees, his face buried into the crook of his arm. _Astrid_ and _Toothless_ comforted him with gentle hums and soft words. _Astrid_ flicked her fingers toward the screen and shook her head sadly at the teens. "Just watch… I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to tell you."

Hiccup turned fearfully back to the screen, dread coursing through his veins. Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure it's fine." She whispered.

**STOICK:** **Ha-ha-ha, there he is, the Pride of Berk! **

**GOBBER:** **Look who's finally decided to show up for work.**

**HICCUP:** **Sorry, got held up.**

**HICCUP:** **Hey, Dad. Can I have a word?**

**STOICK:** **Something you're itching to tell me?**

**HICCUP:** **Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes. **

**STOICK:** **Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one; a Chief's first duty is to his people. So... **_**[Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made]**_** Fourty-one?**

**HICCUP:** **Wha- Could we just talk in private?**

**STOICK:** **Fourty-**

**VILLAGER:** **That's me! That's me! I'm next to you. I was ahead o' you.**

**HICCUP:** **If we could just talk- **

**VILLAGER:** **'Scuse me, I've been here all day. Okay, okay. I want one for those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big storage compartment. **

**STOICK:** **Absolutely! You got it, sir.**

**HICCUP:** **Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

**STOICK**: **Ah. lesson two, no task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

**HICCUP:** **Dad.**

**STOICK:** **Oh, excuse us, Grump.**

**HICCUP:** **Look can we just talk?**

"Not really." Both Hiccup-s sighed in reluctant acceptance.

**GOBBER**: **Ah! Grump you let the forge die. Do it again.**

_**[Grump lights the black smith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.] **_

**GOBBER:** **That's it Grump. You're going up for adoption.**

**STOICK**: **These... And this... **

**HICCUP:** **Ah, Dad.**

**STOICK:** _**[To Hiccup] **_**Go on. **_**[Gestures to the saddle crafting station.] **_**Have away.**

**HICCUP**: **Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across. **

_**[Hiccup traces the outline of the requested saddle and begins to cut it.]**_

**GOBBER:** **Another one?**

**FISHLEGS:** **Any new dragons?**

**HICCUP:** **We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

**GOBBER:** **Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

**HICCUP:** **No, this was different. Not the standard run for the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers... Dragon trappers**

_**[Stoick takes the saddle off the crafting station and moves it to the next area.]**_

**ASTRID:** **You should've seen their fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice, it was weird! **

**HICCUP**: **I've never seen anything like it, a-and worst of all they thought we did it!**

**GOBBER:** **Ya know, you two are going to get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

**STOICK:** **Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement. **

**HICCUP:** **They are building a dragon army, or-or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, Dargo Bloody-fist or something…**

**TUFFNUT:** **I'll bloody **_**his**_** fist with my **_**face**_** if he tries to take my dragon!**

**RUFFNUT:** **Or mine!**

"Guys, same dragon." Hiccup sighed the sentence he had said more times than he could count.

**TUFFNUT:** **Urgh, you're such a moron.**

**FISHLEGS:** **A beautiful moron.**

**SNOTLOUT:** **Yeah.**

_**[Ruffnut groans in disgust] **_

A few of the teens mimicked the action, rolling their eyes.

**STOICK:** **Bludvist… Drago Bludvist.**

**HICCUP:**** Ah yeah… Wait, you know him? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Inside the Dragon hangar] <strong>_

**STOICK**: **Ground all dragons!**

**HICCUP**: **What? Why?**

"Whoa!" The teens exclaimed in shock at their Chief's sudden reaction.

**STOICK:** **Seal the gates, lower the stalls doors.**

**HICCUP:** **Woah, woah, woah, wait, wait. What is happening?**

**GOBBER:** **Come on! You heard the man, lock it down.**

**STOICK**:** No dragon or viking sets foot of this island until I give the word. **

**HICCUP:** **Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?**

**STOICK**: **Because Drago Bludvist is a mad man. Without conscious or mercy and if he's built a dragon army, Gods help us all.**

**STOICK:** **Get them into the pens! Quickly! **

**HICCUP:** **Let's ride back out there we'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

**STOICK**:** No! We fortify the island. **

**HICCUP:** **It's our duty to keep the peace.**

**STOICK:** **Peace is over Hiccup! I must prepare you for war. **

**HICCUP:** **War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons we can't wait around for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind.**

Hiccup nodded in agreement, but jumped in shock when _Hiccup_ growled angrily at the screen. The group of teens shot glances at the older viking.

"You can't blame yourself, _Hiccup_. You were just trying to do what was right." _Astrid_ said soothingly.

**STOCIK:** **Some minds won't be changed Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.**

**STOICK**: **Secure the stable! Watch every stall.**

**ASTRID**: **Hiccup, don't! **

**HICCUP:** **I have to.**

_**[Hiccup kisses Astrid] **_

**STOICK**: **Quickly **

_**[Toothless roars, and the Hiccup and Toothless take off out the still open door.]**_

**STOICK:** **Hiccup!**

**HICCUP:** **Come on!**

**STOICK**: **Hiccup!**

_**[Astrid and Stormfly fly after them] **_

"Thanks, _Astrid_." _Hiccup_ turns to look at said viking. "I mean it."

_Astrid _nodded. "Guess I get to see how you met her." _She _replied with a grin.

"Met who?" Fishlegs asked.

_Hiccup _grinned and shook his head. Now _this _was something worth watching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**KEY:**

**Movie Speech**

_**Movie Action**_

_Viewer Character Thought_

"Viewer Character Dialogue"

Viewer Action

(Note: If something is italicized in dialogue, the character is stressing a point. This is for both viewers and movie.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean] <strong>_

**ERET:**** Keep your eyes peeled lads, at this wind we'll reach Drago by daybreak. So best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick, there's no time to be picky. **

**DRAGON TRAPPER:**** Ah, Eret. **

**ERET****: Not if we want to keep our... **

_**[Toothless and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them] **_

**ERET:**** HEADS! Off the port(…)Rush 'em lads, take 'em down. **

**ERET:**** You're not getting away this time. Fire! **

_**[Hiccup and Astrid dodge and land on the ship.]**_

**ERET****: And here I was worried we might turn up empty handed. **

**HICCUP:**** Nope. It's you're lucky day, we give up. **

"What?!" The viewers except for _Astrid _and _Hiccup_ exclaimed.

**HICCUP:**** That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest dragon riders west of Luck Tuck. That'll make the boss happy right? Excuse us. **

**ASTRID:**** What are you doing? **

**HICCUP:**** Ah, Toothless stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces so they'll just hang out with you, they won't be any trouble. **

_**[The dragon trappers pull out their swords.] **_

**HICCUP:**** Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean. H-How is your swimming? **

**DRAGON TRAPPER****: Not good. **

_**[Hiccup closes the cage top, and then opens Inferno through a gap.]**_

**HICCUP:**** Oops, almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners. **

_**[Hiccup pushes open the cage top and tosses Inferno to Eret.]**_

**ASTRIF:**** How is this a plan? **

"I get it." Hiccup spoke up suddenly, and the others rolled their eyes.

"Of course you would. You're the same person." Ruffnut grumbled.

"Unless you're not!" Tuffnut exclaimed suspiciously, and the crowd of dragons and Riders groaned collectively.

**HICCUP:**** Just what every Dragon trapper needs, one end coats the blade with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and… **

_**[Gas fills the air and gets lit.] **_

**HICCUP:**** Oh yeah, there you go. Once they see you as one of their own even the testiest dragon can be trained, right bud? **

**ERET:**** Gimme that. **_**[Eret grabs Inferno and throws it out to sea.]**_

_**[Stormfly chases after Inferno.] **_

**ERET:**** What game are you playing? **

_**[Stormfly drops Inferno at Eret's feet. Eret throw it again.]**_

**HICCUP:**** No game, we just want to meet Drago. **

_**[Stormfly drops Inferno at Eret's feet.]**_

**ERET:**** Why? **

**HICCUP:**** Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons. **

_**[Eret laughs] **_

**ASTRID****: He can be really persuasive. **

**Hiccup:**** Once you've earned his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you. **

_**[Hiccup rubs Toothless's head.]**_

**ERET:**** Pfft, you won't be changing any minds around here. **

**HICCUP:**** I can change yours, right here, right now. Ah, may I? **

_**[Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout.] **_

**ERET****: Dragon Riders! **

_**[Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Confused once he sees Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs.] **_

**HICCUP:**** Put me down, Snotlout. What are you doing? **

**SNOTLOUT****:**_** (To Ruffnut)**_** See how well I protect and provide. **

**TUFFNUT****: What's with all the nets? **

**RUFFNUT:**** Hey watch it. That was close. **

_**[Ruffnut spots Eret.]**_

_**[In slow motion]**_** RUFFNUT: Oh my, me like-y. **_**[Ruffnut stands in her saddle.] **_**Take me.**

Both Hiccup-s covered their faces while both Astrid-s rolled their eyes. _Snotlout_ and _Fishlegs_ talked over each other to _Ruffnut_ while their teen counterparts groaned. Ruffnut stared at the screen, oblivious to the commotion behind her.

_**[Hiccup pushes off Hookfang] **_

**ASTRID:**** Hold your fire. **

**HICCUP:**** Ah, what are you guys doing here? **

**GOBBER:**** We're here to rescue you. **

**HICCUP:**** I don't need to be rescued. **

**STOICK:**** Enough! **

**ERET:**** Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship ay? I am Eret, son of- **

_**[Stoick shoves his face] **_

_**[Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him] **_

**ERET:**** Get this thing off me. **

_**[The Dragon trappers back away.]**_

**GOBBER:**** Anyone else? Hmm, that's what I figured. **

**STOICK****: **_**(To Hiccup) **_**You, saddle up. We're going home. **

**HICCUP:**** No. **

**STOICK****: Of all the irresponsible- **

**HICCUP:**** Look, I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible? **

**STOICK****: Because war is what he wants son! **

**STOICK:**** Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into a midst came a stranger from a strange land. Covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people; devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him. **

The teens burst into laughter, but stopped at the grim expression on their counterparts' expressions.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"He's serious." _Hiccup_ replied. "Drago was serious."

The teens exchanged apprehensive glances, and fell quiet.

_**[The young adults laugh] **_

**RUFFNUT:**** Stupid. **

**TUFFNUT****: Ah, good one. **

**STOICK: ****Aye. We laughed too, until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried 'Then see how well you do without me!'. The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and from is armored dragons dissented from it. Burning it to the ground. I… was the only one to escape. **

**STOICK:**** Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. **

**HICCUP:**** Maybe. **_**[Hiccup climbs on to Toothless.]**_

**STOICK****: Hiccup! **

**HICCUP****: I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at, and if I could change your mind I can change his too. **

**HICCUP****: **_**(To Toothless) **_**Come on. **_**[Hiccup and Toothless take off.]**_

_**[Astrid climbs on to Stormfly.] **_

**ASTRID: **_**(To Stormfly) **_**Let's go. **

_**[Stoick stops her.]**_

**STOICK****: No! Lead the others back to Berk, I've had enough mutiny for one day. **

**RUFFNUT:**** Oh, I like that.**_** (about Eret) **_

**STOICK****: Ruffnut! **

**RUFFNUT****: Okay! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Hiccup flies above the clouds] <strong>_

**HICCUP****: **_**[He yells angrily into the sky, and calms down some.]**_** _(To Toothless) _Don't worry bud, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. **

_**[The clouds start to tear from something and then a mystery person appears to be flying in thin air.] **_

**HICCUP:**** Oh come on dad, really? **

_**[Hiccup freezes at the sight of an oddly dressed stranger.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(To Toothless)**_** Okay, no sudden moves. **

_**[Cloudjumper appears.] **_

"What is _that_?" Snotlout exclaimed and the others nod, stunned.

"More like _who_ is that." _Hiccup_ chuckled in reply.

**HICCUP****: Hold on, hold on. **

_**[Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls] **_

Both Toothless-s and Hiccup-s call out in fear, immediately reaching for their respective riders and dragons fearfully.

**HICCUP:**** Toothless! **

_**[Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. Sea-shockers carry him away.] **_

**HICCUP:**** Hey, you left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own, he'll drown! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Hiccup is carried into the Dragon's sanctuary] <strong>_

**HICCUP****: Hey! We have to head back for my dragon! **

_**[Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons.] **_

_**[Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. Valka steps forward, scaring Hiccup.] **_

"Whoa, when did you learn that?" Hiccup asks, amazed despite the situation.

"After I made Inferno. It took a while to figure out." _Hiccup_ admitted.

**HICCUP:**** Who are you? The dragon thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying? **

_**[The stranger tells a dragon to bring Toothless] **_

**HICCUP:**** Toothless! It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too bud. You really had me worried there. **

_**[The stranger tells the dragons to light the place] **_

"Who _is_ this person?" Astrid asked in amazement.

"The Dragon Whisperer?" Ruffnut suggested.

"Wow. He's better than you, Hiccup. How does that feel?" Snotlout pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine. Given who she is." _Hiccup_ replied before his counterpart could, and the teens snapped their mouths shut in surprise.

**HICCUP:**** Ah, ah? **

_**[The stranger approaches Hiccup. Toothless growls protectively. The stranger holds out a hand and moves it in a strange shape. Toothless rolls over, soothed, but defenseless. The stranger moves closer to Hiccup, who leans back. The figure catches sight of a small scar on Hiccup's chin and gasps, moving backwards.]**_

**VALKA:**** Hiccup? C-could it be? **

"Wait, what?" Hiccup exclaimed in surprise as the other teens looked at him.

"Do you know her, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"No!" Hiccup replied quickly.

"Yes." _Hiccup_ said, "But I just don't know it."

**VALKA:**** After all these years? How's this possible? **

**HICCUP****: Ah, should I know you? **

**VALKA****: No, you were only a babe, but a mother never forgets. **

Silence filled the theatre, and Hiccup nearly laughed as the movie paused.

"_That's _your _mother?!"_ Astrid exclaimed in shock.

"A-apparently." Hiccup answered, slack-jawed.

"Yeah." _Hiccup_ clarified happily. _Toothless_ did his version of a laugh at Hiccup's expression.

"That's so weird." Ruffnut cut in.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"So you _didn't_ need to guilt us in to helping you get that chest back at Breakneck Bog." Was the first thing Snotlout said.

"Really, Snotlout?" _Astrid_ snapped.

"What-… what on earth?" Hiccup struggled for words as he looked to his counterpart.

"You'll see shortly. It's amazing." _Hiccup_ smiled encouragingly in response.

"_Are you all ready?"_ The Keeper's voice rang out over the room.

"I… I guess." Fishlegs was the one to reply.

"Heck of a way to meet your mother, though." _Astrid_ commented.

"Tell me about it." _Hiccup_ laughed.

**HICCUP:**_**(Gasps)**_

**VALKA:**** Come. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Stoick and Gobber fly through a hailstorm] <strong>_

**STOICK:**** Boar-headed, just like his mother. She could never stay put either. **

**GOBBER:**** He's just twenty, and a viking. I mean couldn't be a worse combination. Ha, when I think it reminds me how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day… Not much has changed actually. **

**STOICK:**** You know what he's like, he won't give up Gobber. If Hiccup finds Drago before we find him…**

**GOBBER:**** Ah, nothing can hurt Hiccup as long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury! **

_**[Stoick spots Hiccup's mask lying in the break in the ice that Toothless created. He flies down and grabs it. Stoick and Gobber share a worried glance. Stoick holds the mask out to Skullcrusher, who sniffs it.]**_

"Oh, so that's how he found me." Hiccup commented, and the teens laughed at the sudden statement.

**STOICK****: Find him Skullcrusher, find him. **

_**[Skullcrusher roars and flies off in the direction Hiccup had been taken.] **_

* * *

><p><strong>HICCUP:<strong>** Hold on, wait just a minute. **

**VALKA****: This way. **

**HICCUP****: Come back here!**

**VALKA:**** Come. **

**HICCUP: You can't just say something like that and run off. You're my mother!? I mean, do you grasp how insane that sounds?!**

**VALKA:**** Come quickly. **

**HICCUP****: I have questions. Where have you been all this time, what have you been doing? But they said you were dead. Everyone thinks you were eaten by… Dragons. **

"Woah." Everyone in the crowd gasped as hundreds of dragons circled a massive stone pillar on screen.

"That's a lot of dragons." Fishlegs remarked breathlessly.

"_Hiccup_, this is… amazing!" _Astrid _exclaimed.

_Hiccup _nodded in agreement, watching the screen with a content smile.

"Mom did all of this? She's been taking care of dragons?" Hiccup asked to no one in particular, completely astounded.

_**[Valka and CloudJumper hangs high] **_

**HICCUP:**** This is where you've been for twenty years? **

**HICCUP:**** You've been rescuing them? Unbelievable… **

**VALKA:**** You're not upset? **

_**[Valka slides down CloudJumper's wing.]**_

**Hiccup:**** What? No, well it's a bit much to get my head around to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady. **

**VALKA****: Oh, ha-ha-ha. ****At least I'm not boring, right? **

**HICCUP:**** Well, I suppose there is that one specific thing. **

**VALKA:**** Do you… Do you like it? **

**HICCUP****: I-I… I don't have the words.**

_**[Toothless is seen surrounded by curious dragons, frustrated he scares them off] **_

**VALKA:**** Can-Can I? **

**VALKA:**** Oh, he's beautiful… Oh, ha. Oh incredible, and he may very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well… and retraceable teeth! How did you manage…? **

Hiccup looks over at Toothless, who whines happily at him. "We're the same age?"

_Hiccup _shrugged and nodded, "Apparently."

**HICCUP:**** I found him in the woods; he was shot down and wounded. **

**VALKA:**** This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This RainCutter had her wing sliced from razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare and then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago and his trappers do this too? **

_**[Valka reaches for Toothless's tail.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(Awkward laugh)**_** Well, crazy thing is; I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's… It's okay though, he got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even so… Peg-leg! **

**VALKA****: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend? **

**HICCUP: Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then, he changed. They all did, pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own. **

**VALKA:**** If only it were possible. **

**HICCUP****: No, really. **

**VALKA:**** Believe me, I've tried as well but people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us were just born different. **

"What's with people and that stubborn mindset?" Hiccup muttered in annoyance.

"It's alright. Mom learns she's wrong pretty soon." _Hiccup_ replied calmly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Flashback] <strong>_

**VALKA: **_**(Narration)**_** Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I thought peace was possible. **

**VALKA: "**_**Stop! You'll only make it worse!**_**" **

_**(Narration)**_**It was very unpopular opinion. **

**[**_**A dragon breaks into their home**_**] **

**VALKA: "**_**Hiccup!**_**" **

**VALKA: **_**(Narration) **_**Then, one night a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you but what I saw was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast but an intelligent, gentle creature who's soul should reflected my own. **

_**[Valka runs in and CloudJumper moves back in shock, accidently nicking Hiccup.]**_

**[**_**Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka**_**] **

"_**Stoick: Valka run!**_**" **

**[**_**Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]**_

"_**No! Don't!**_**" **

"_**Stoick: Hold on!**_**" **

"_**Valka: No. Ah, Stoick!**_**" **

**[Valka gets carried away] **

"_**Stoick: Valka!**_**" **

"_**Valka: Stoick!**_**" **

Hiccup stared at the screen. "So… that's why everyone believes she was eaten by dragons."

_Hiccup_ nodded and descended the steps with _Toothless _to crouch next to Hiccup.

"You doin' alright? I know it's a lot to take in." _Hiccup_ asked and the movie paused behind him.

"I… I guess. Just can't really get my head around it. Is this really my future?" Hiccup asked quietly.

_Hiccup_ nodded, "Yeah." Silence fell between them.

"How… how do you do it?"

"I take it one bit at a time. It's just like before, just… new."

The others stayed silent at their personal conversation, uncertain as to what the two counterparts were discussing.

Hiccup looked up and grinned, "Then I guess I've got a lot to look forward to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**So, if anyone is planning to write their own movie-watching story for HTTYD 2, I'm saving the corrected script on to my computer, and I would be more than happy to email it to you or whatever.**

**KEY:**

**Movie Speech**

_**Movie Action**_

_Viewer Character Thought_

"Viewer Character Dialogue"

Viewer Action

(Note: If something is italicized in dialogue, the character is stressing a point. This is for both viewers and movie.)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>STOICK: (Whispers) Valka…<strong>_**"**

* * *

><p><strong>VALKA<strong>**: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. **

**HICCUP:**** Runs in family. **

A couple amused chuckles broke the atmosphere at the statement.

**VALKA:**** It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed he'd be safer if I did. **

**HICCUP:**** How did you survive? **

**VALKA:**** Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me… He must've believed I belonged here, in the home of the Great Bewilderbeast! The alpha species, one of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons. **

_**[They both turn and walk to the edge of a cliff. Below, a massive white and spike covered dragon rests below. As the dragons pass, they stop and bow to the Bewilderbeast.]**_

"Woah. That's amazing." Hiccup breathed as the other teens edged closer to the screen in amazement.

"So, you said that Toothless was like one of these things?" Fishlegs asked.

"Ah-ah. Can't ruin the surprise." _Hiccup_ said lightly.

**VALKA:**** With his icy breath this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere. **

**HICCUP:**** Wait, that's the ice spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction. **

**VALKA:**** He protects us, we all live under his care and his command… All for the babies of course who listen to no one. **

**VALKA****: I've lived amount them for twenty years Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets. **

_**[Valka's Bewilderbeast blows ice gently onto Hiccup] **_

**VALKA:**** Ha-ha, he likes you. **

**HICCUP:**** Wow.**

_**[Hiccup rubs the frost out of his hair.]**_

**VALKA****: You must be hungry, **

**HICCUP:**** Ah, yeah. I could eat. **

**VALKA:**** Good, it's feeding time.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The teens are on a small iceberg.] <strong>_

**ASTRID:**** I don't like it, they should've been back with Hiccup by now. **

**RUFFNUT****: I don't like it either, Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams, my everything! **

**SNOTLOUT:**** But baby, I grew facial hair for you. **

**FISHLEGS:**** Me too. **

"Oh, brother." Astrid groaned, and her counterpart cast her a sympathetic glance.

Fishlegs and Snotlout shivered.

**ASTRID:**** What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them. **

**FISHLEGS:**** Wait, wait. What? But Stoick said- **

**ASTRID:**** It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured. Come on! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Scene changes to Eret pacing on his boat with his men, pushing through a surface of thin ice over the water.]<strong>_

**ERET:**** Do we go back? We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell and no heads to call our own. If we don't turn up with dragons and fast- **

_**[Stormfly snatches him up] **_

**ASTRID****: Careful for what you wish for. **

The viewers laughed.

"Oh, that was just perfect!" _Snotlout_ exclaimed in between gasps of laughter.

_Hiccup _nodded, "I'm sorry I missed that!"

**DRAGON TRAPPER:**** Eret, son of Eret! **

**ERET:**** What is this? **

**ASTRID****: A kidnapping. **

**RUFFNUT****: Yay! Can he ride with me, can he, can he? **

**ASTRID:**** You're going to show us the way to Drago. **

**ERET****: And help dragon ridders sneak into Drago's camp. Just kill me now… **

**ASTRID:**** That can be arranged… Stormfly, drop it. **

**[Stormfly drops Eret from her clutches. Eret starts to fall towards the sea.]**

**ASTRID:**** Good girl. Stormfly, fetch. **

"I wonder where you got that idea." _Hiccup_ said sarcastically, and _Astrid _whacked the back of his head, but smiled all the same.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a glance and laughed, remembering Astrid's first ride on Toothless.

**ERET:**** Ahhhhhh! Okay! Okay! I'll take you to Drago! **

**ASTRID****: Ha, works every time. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Scene changes to Hiccup and Astrid flying through the air with Toothless and CloudJumper. A herd of dragons follows from behind.]<strong>_

**HICCUP:**** Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat. **

**VALKA:**** Oh we are. **

_**[Valka's Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and spits out fish. Hiccup watches in amazement and nods to Toothless that he can fly freely to eat. Toothless takes off.] **_

**VALKA:**** Ha-ha-ha. **

* * *

><p><strong>HICCUP:<strong>** From Dragon Island I found this archipelago… Wow.**

_**[Valka draws a map of the world in the snow. Toothless draws over it] **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Later, Valka and Hiccup are flying.]<strong>_

**VALKA:**** Oh, when I'm up here I don't even feel a cold, I just feel… **

**HICCUP:**** Free. **

_**[Valka smiles. She climbs from dragon to dragon, who greet her and tilt to allow her to get around easily. She climbs along Toothless and jumps back down to be caught by CloudJumper.]**_

**VALKA:**** This is what it is to be a dragon Hiccup! **

**HICCUP****: It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon but can you fly? **

_**[Jumps off Toothless. Gliding through the air with his flying suit] **_

**HICCUP:**** Ha-ha, woohoo. Wooo-oo! **

_**[A small mountain appears in front of Hiccup] **_

**HICCUP:**** Ah! Oh no, oh. **

_**[Toothless roars in panic and takes off to catch up. Toothless and Hiccup crash-land in the snow.]**_

_**[Toothless sits up and looks wildly around for Hiccup, who pops up out of a mount of snow.]**_

**HICCUP: Ha! Woohoo, man almost. We just about had it that time. **

**VALKA:**** Oh, incredible. **

**HICCUP****: Not bad yourself. **

**VALKA:**** All this time you took after me, and where was I? I'm so sorry Hiccup, can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years, like… **

**[She massages Toothless at the top of his neck which causes him to reveal splitting spikes.] **

**VALKA:**** Now, he can make those tight turns. **

**HICCUP:**** Did you know about this? **

_**[Toothless hops around excitedly. Clapping the spikes together.]**_

"Toothless, can you do that?" Hiccup spun to his dragon excitedly.

_Toothless _split his spikes and clapped them together happily, and _Hiccup_ scratched his chin. Toothless glided up to his counterpart and sniffed his spine hopefully, watching the scales part and collide rapidly. Hiccup races up the steps after him, followed shortly by the other teens.

"Not yet, he can't." _Hiccup_ replied after touching the top of Toothless's neck.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, puzzled.

"Come here, feel this spot." _Hiccup _guided his younger self to _Toothless_ and Hiccup felt the top of _Toothless's _neck. "What do you feel?"

"It's… tense."

"That's a muscle along _Toothless's _spine. It lets _him_ split his spikes. Your Toothless is strong, but the muscle in his back hasn't developed enough for him to split his spikes. Feel it?"_ Hiccup_ explained and Hiccup touched the top of Toothless's neck and nodded.

"I don't know when the muscle will develop enough so he can, but I think we're getting the same deal as last time."

The Riders blinked in confusion at _Hiccup_.

"We'll have our memories sealed. Well, _we_ won't, but you will." _Hiccup_ clarified.

The teens glanced at each other, eyes widening in realization. They wouldn't remember that Toothless could do this anyway.

The group fell silent and walked back to their seats.

**VALKA:**** Every dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species together, as mother and son. **

_**[Valka moves closer to Hiccup.]**_

**VALKA:**** This gift we share, it bonds us. This is who you are son, who we are. We will change the world for all dragons, we will make it a better, safer place. **

_**[Hiccup stares for a moment, but grins and nods in excitement.]**_

**HICCUP:**** Yeah! That sounds amazing. Ah, this is so great. Now you and I can go talk to Drago together. **

**VALKA:**** What? There's no talking to Drago. **

**HICCUP****: But we have- **

**VALKA:**** No, we must protect our own. Come on, we should be getting back. **

"Not her too!" Hiccup complained and the crowd of riders and dragons sighed in exasperation.

"She's still right. About Drago, that is." _Hiccup_ grumbled reluctantly, a note of sadness piercing _his_ voice.

The riders look at _him_ in concern, and _Toothless_ curled closer to him protectively.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The rest of the young adults arrive at Drago's camp.]<strong>_

_**[Stormfly puts down Eret, who tries to run off. Astrid lets Stormfly sit on top of him.] **_

**ERET:**** Okay, I got you here, now get this thing off me. **

_**[The Riders dismount and walk off.]**_

**ASTRID:**** Never take a toy from a dragon, don't you know anything? **

The crowd laughed, and _Ruffnut_ slipped between a chuckle and a complaining grumble.

**ERET:**** Why does this keep happening to me?**

**ASTRID****: What's down there? **

**FISHLEGS:**** Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller. I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six. **

_**[Drago's men appear and tranquilize the dragons, and capture the teens.]**_

"Hey!" Both Hiccup-s shot to their feet protectively.

The teens clenched their teeth nervously, and all of the Riders pressed closer to their dragons. The dragons rumbled unhappily at the screen and crouched next to their Riders.

**FISHLEGS****: Meatlug! **

**SNOTLOUT****: Hookfang! **

**DRAGO'S MEN:**** Don't move! **

**ERET****: Drago! **_**(To Drago's solider) **_**Get off me.**_** (To Drago) **_** Ha-ha, always great to see you my friend, keeping warm up here? Well as you can see, I'm here right on time with a new batch of dragons. Just like I've promised. **

_**[Hookfang wakes up] **_

**DRAGO'S MEN:**** Give me some back up here! **

_**[Drago walks toward Hookfang.]**_

"Stay away from my dragon!" Both Snotlout-s growl.

**DRAGO:**** Drop the ropes. **

_**[Drago starts to scream, swinging his billhook. Hookfang growls for a moment, but lowers his head to the ground submissively and Drago steps on his snout.] **_

**SNOTLOUT:**** Hookfang! **

**RUFFNUT:**** Hey! **

**ASTRIF:**** What are you doing? **

**Drago:**_**(To Hookfang)**_** You belong to me now. **

_Hiccup_ growled in rage, and the Riders around_ him_ jumped at the sound. They turned to see _Hiccup_ glaring at the Drago, eyes full of hate.

The teens shivered, and Hiccup barely reminded himself to turn back to the screen.

**ERET****: And, as an added bonus I also caught you their riders. No extra charge. **

**ASTRID:**** What?! Are you kidding me? **

**RUFFNUT****: Ah, but you was so perfect! **

For once, no one said anything about the absurd comment.

_Astrid _rolled her eyes. _Hiccup_ was right, people apparently do get used to it.

**ERET:**** Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. **

**DRAGO:**** How many? **

**ASTRID: **_**(Whispering, to herself)**_** Drago doesn't have them after all. **

**DRAGO****: How many! **

**ASTRID****: **_**(Shouting, to Drago)**_**Hundreds! A whole island full! **

**ERET:**** I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding, I promise you that. **

**ASTRID****: Oh yes they will. They know we're missing and we have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is going to- **

"So _that's_ why he knew me." _Hiccup_ stated suddenly, surprised.

_Astrid _chuckled sheepishly, "Yup."

**DRAGO:**** Hiccup? **

**ERET:**** He's no problem, really. Trust me. **

**ASTRID:**** He's only son of Stoick the Vast, his heir to the throne of Berk and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen. **

_Hiccup_ turned to look at _Astrid_.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

**DRAGO****: Dragon master? I alone control the dragons. **

**TUFFNUT:**** No. Mhmm. **

**FISHLEGS:**** Sorry. **

**ASTRID:**** And unless you let us go, right now. He will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters. **

**RUFFNUT:**** Then they'll be crying like babies. **

**SNOTLOUT****: Funny and beautiful. **

**FISHLEGS:**** Good one babe. **

**TUFFNUT:**** Yeah, like babies. They always cry. **

"Thanks, guys." _Hiccup_ looked at his fellow future Riders.

_They _shrugged and looked away. "No problem."

Hiccup smiled and looked back at the screen while the other teens around them stared. (Snotlout in particular just couldn't believe it.)

**DRAGO****: First there was one rider, now all of Berk. And you lead them to me! **

**ERET:**** Drago-**

**DRAGO:**** Stop all preparations, we must attack the dragon rider's nest at once. We will take down their alpha and then we will take Berk! **

"Our Alpha? How'd he get that?" _Hiccup_ asked.

"I have no idea." _Fishlegs_ replied.

"He's not the brightest, is he?" _Astrid_ commented.

The teens laughed as their counterparts spoke what they had just thought.

**ERET****: Drago! **

**DRAGO****: And get rid of him! **

**ERET:**** Oh, Drago please. I- **

_**[One of Drago's men throws a weapon at Eret. Stormfly protects Eret from weapons.] **_

_**[Stormfly gets tranquilized.] **_

Most of the Riders shift in place, ready to leap in to action before they realize there was nothing they could do.

The dragons growled unhappily.

**ASTRID****: Stormfly, no! **

_**[Eret looks amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him.] **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Back in the Dragon's den.] <strong>_

_**[Toothless is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws. He chases them off with a growl and shakes himself.] **_

**HICCUP****: Well bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've got to find him first. Let's go. **

_**[Stoick sneaks up behind Hiccup. He claps a hand around Hiccup's mouth and yanks him back. Toothless follows quickly.] **_

**STOICK:**** Easy now. **

**HICCUP:**** You kidding me? How did you get in here? **

**STOICK:**** Same way we're getting you out. **

**HICCUP:**** We?! **

**GOBBER:**** All clear. **

"Oh, great. That'll end well." Hiccup grumbled.

**STOICK:**** Toothless, come. **

_**[The four of them take off down a narrow hall, Hiccup chasing after Stoick.]**_

**HICCUP:**** Ah, dad, there's something you need to know. **

**STOICK:**** Yeah, yeah. Tell me on the way.**

Both Hiccup-s sighed. "And again with the not listening."

**HICCUP:**** This isn't an on the way kind of update actually. **

**STOICK:**** I've heard enough. **

"I literally haven't said a word about it." _Hiccup_ stated, uncertain whether he should laugh or groan.

**HICCUP:**** More of the earth shattering development variety. **

**STOICK:**** Just add it to the pile.**

"What pile?!"

**HICCUP:**** Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you this one you'll like. I promise. You just have to handle it delicately. **

_**[Gobber stops mid-step and backs up.]**_

**GOBBER:**** Ah, you might want to take this one. Oh boy. **

_**[Stoick pulls out his sword and takes the next few steps forward.]**_

**HICCUP:**** Oh, Dad, put the sword away please. **

_**[Stoick rounds the corner with Hiccup, Gobber, and Toothless just behind him. Stoick drops his sword when he sees Valka standing in the room.]**_

"Oh my, Gods." Hiccup breathed and the teens stared at the screen, enraptured.

_Hiccup_ smiled at the scene, feeling again a sense of bubbling happiness.

**VALKA****: **_**[Rambling nervously] **_**I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years and why haven't I come back to you? To our son? Well, what sign did I have that you could change? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer but did any of you listen? **

**GOBBER****: **_**(To Hiccup) **_**This is why I never married, this and one other reason. **

**VALKA:**** I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now but… Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on, shout, scream, say something! **

**STOICK:**** You're as beautiful as the day I lost you. **

_**[Stoick and Valka kiss] **_

"Did-?" Hiccup stopped.

"Yeah." _Hiccup _answered.

"So…"

"That's right."

"Wow… both of my parents. That's… wow." Hiccup breathed, his eyes wide with amazement.

The teens around him smiled, but kept quite.

"So, you live with both of them, now?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"I…" _Hiccup_ trailed off, his expression pained. "No." _He_ whispered.

"What?" Hiccup asked, his expression confused.

"I-I…" _Hiccup_ hesitated and looked to _Astrid_.

_Astrid_ placed one hand on_ Hiccup's_ back, and _Toothless_ rumbled guiltily, his head dropping.

"Hey, hey, bud. It's not your fault. You didn't want to." _Hiccup_ said immediately.

The teens fell silent, looking to _Astrid_ for an answer.

"Hiccup… the future's just not that kind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Tillythedwfan-** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)

**Seryyth- **That's exactly why I put a disclaimer in the description.

**Molly-** I'm glad I hit a genre you like. Thanks for your support. :)

**Tiva4TheWin-** Since you asked, I'll go ahead and write a story for the first movie, but I'm not sure I'll be able to pull it off if Hiccup hasn't met Toothless yet. I'll try to write some of it before posting it, but if I don't like it, then I'll probably end up starting it right before Hiccup has to tame the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the village.

**IggyGathersonamisson-** Sorry, I didn't want to upset you, but it was supposed to be a more reluctant/tough/upsetting line.

**Lol, while I was writing the part with Stoick and Valka singing **_**"For the Dancing and the Dreaming" **_**I was listening to the OST for HTTYD 2 and the song **_**"For the Dancing and the Dreaming"**_** started playing **_**exactly**_** when I got to that part. XD**

**KEY:**

**Movie Speech**

_**Movie Action**_

_Viewer Character Thought_

"Viewer Character Dialogue"

Viewer Action

(Note: If something is italicized in dialogue, the character is stressing a point. This is for both viewers and movie.)

* * *

><p>The teens fell silent, the room becoming still and thick with tension.<p>

"Hiccup,_ I know _you_ want answers, but they don't have the strength to tell _you_ when the wounds are still so fresh. Please… I know it is hard, but don't press them. _You_… _you_ will see the answers _you_ seek shortly."_ The Keeper's voice rang out from above, her tone gentle. The teens looked up uncertainly, but Hiccup finally turned back to the screen. The other teens joined him, pools of icy water filling their stomachs with dread.

The older Riders moved a bit closer to _Hiccup_ as the movie resumed.

_**[Change scene to Drago's ship, focus on the captured Riders.]**_

_**[The Riders and Eret have their hands bound with rope and are being forced to jump off the edge of the ship.]**_

**SNOTLOUT:**** Could this day get any worse? **

**TUFFNUT:**** Ah, let me check… We going to jump into freezing cold water and die from drowning. **

_Hiccup_ glanced up at the screen, tensing angrily at the scene and both _he_ and_ Toothless_ growled protectively.

Despite the previous atmosphere of the room, a few of the Riders and dragons chuckled quietly.

_**[Eret peers over the edge and turns to Astrid.]**_

**ERET****: Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first. **

**ASTRID****: You are a steaming heap of dragon- **

**ERET****: Duck! **

_**[Eret takes advantage of a soldier's lapse of attention.] **_

_**[Eret knocks Drago's soldiers unconscious and unchains himself.] **_

**DRAGO'S MEN:**** Warn the others! **

_**[Eret quickly snatches up a weapon.]**_

**RUFFNUT:**** Get 'em, you son of an Eret! **

_**[Eret knocks out the rest.] **_

**Ruffnut:**** Okay, I love you again. **

Exasperated groans rang around the room.

"Seriously, _Ruffnut_?" Both Hiccup-s snapped.

_Ruffnut _shrugged, "What?"

_**[Snotlout looks hurt.] **_

**TUFFNUT****:**_** (To Snotlout)**_** Ah, pathetic, you can still jump. **

**ERET:**** So, are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?**

_**[The Riders look up at Eret in surprise.]**_

**ERET: Check every trap, they're here somewhere. **

_**[The group splits up and run off in different directions to search.]**_

_**[Scene focuses to Astird.]**_

_**[Astrid checks a trap and finds Meatlug.] **_

**ASTRID:**** Meatlug? **

"Thanks, _Astrid_." _Fishlegs_ said immediately, stroking _Meatlug_ in his relief.

_**[Scene changes to Eret, who is turning a crank to open a trap, and Ruffnut, who is watching with a distracted expression.]**_

**ERET:**_**(To Ruffnut) **_**Anyone coming? **

_**[Ruffnut, obviously paying no attention to their surroundings, replies with a dreamy expression.]**_

**RUFFNUT****: I don't know, you just keep doing what you're doing. Keep curling.**

_**[Eret rushes to open the trap and hops up immediately when the opening is wide enough for him to look inside. He spots Stormfly tethered to the bottom of the cage with leather straps and ropes. Eret jumps down and approaches Stormfly respectfully. Stormfly lifts her head up, pn guard.]**_

"_Stormfly_!" Both Astrid-s gasp worriedly and automatically reach a hand out to touch their dragons.

**ERET:**_**(To Stormfly)**_** Thank you for saving my life; now let me return the favor. **

_**[Stormfly rumbles acceptingly and Eret reaches forward to begin untying the trapped dragon.]**_

_Astrid_ smiled, "Thanks." _She _whispered to the screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The dragons' den] <strong>_

_**[Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Valka, Toothless, and CloudJumper are in a smaller area with make-shift kitchen appliances scattered around. Valka is preparing fish while Stoick tries to help and Hiccup talks about Berk.]**_

**HICCUP:**** Mom, you'd never even recognize it, where we used to make weapons we're building saddles, wing slings- we even fix dragon teeth! You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed. **

**STOICK****: Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val. **

**HICCUP:**_**(Sincerely) **_**Thanks dad. **

_**[Stoick moves a bit closer to Valka as he reaches for something.]**_

_**[Valka drops the fish in surprise. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Toothless pouts. Cloudjumper regurgitates some of it for Toothless.] **_

**STOICK:**** Oh, ha-ha. I got it. **

_**[Stoick reaches to pick up the fish.]**_

**VALKA:**_**(Awkwardly) **_**I'm a little out of practice. **

**STOICK:**** Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking. **

_**[Valka freezes uncertainly. Stoick notices.]**_

**GOBBER****: I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. **_**(Pats his stomach) **_**I've still got a few knockin' around in here. Ha-ha. **

_**[Hiccup notices the atmosphere, but continues talking- trying to ease the tension.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(Enthusiastically) **_**And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay! **

_**[Stoick sees Valka pause.]**_

**STOICK:**** Slow down son, it's a lot to take in. **

**HICCUP:**** Oh, gotcha. **

_**[Hiccup stops talking and sits next to Gobber, leaning against Toothless.]**_

_**[Stoick begins to whistle "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"] **_

_**[Valka, filling a jar of water from a melting ice-stalactite, jerks the jar back in shock.]**_

The crowd of viewers shifted a little uncomfortably at the awkward moment.

**STOICK:**_**(Nearing Valka) **_**Remember our song Val? **

**STOICK: **_**(Singing) **_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life… if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop- **_**[Gobber interrupts]**_

**GOBBER:**_**(Singing badly and off key) **_**Will stop me on my journey- **_**[Hiccup and Stoick glare at him] **_**sorry. **

**STOICK:**_**(Singing, hopefully) **_**If you will promise me your heart… **_**(beat)**_**… and love… **

_**[Valka remains silent, uncertain, and Stoick turns away sadly.]**_

**VALKA:**_**(Singing uncertainly) **_**And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me…**

_**[Stoick and Valka laugh and cheer.]**_

_**[Hiccup grins and watches excitedly.]**_

**STOCIK: But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, **

_**[**__**VALKA:**__** Oh, would you?] **_

_**[Beat increases and Gobber stands and dances in place, laughing. Hiccup watches happily, glances at Toothless excitedly.]**_

**STOICK: And I would keep you from all harm, If you would stay beside me. **

**VALKA:**** I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold **

**STOICK:**** I only want you near me!**

_**[Stoick and Valka link arms and dance. Hiccup, if possible, looks even happier.]**_

**STOICK AND VALKA:**** To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!**

**Gobber:**_**(Sings) **_**Me-eee-e. I'm still goin'. **_**[Hiccup elbows him sharply and shakes his head.] (Abashed) **_**I'm done. **

The viewers laughed and cheered, clapping, while the dragons roared happily. A few of them jumped in place, abuzz with energy. _Hiccup _and _Astrid_ exchanged an excited smile.

Hiccup met his counterpart's gaze, both of them grinning like idiots at the sight of both of their parents so happy.

**STOCIK:**** I thought I'd have to die before we done that dance again. **

**VALKA:**** No need for drastic measures. **

Laughter rang from both the dragons and the riders, all of the still grinning and hoping around.

**STOICK:**** For you my dear, anything. **_**[Beat] (Serious, hopeful) **_**Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can be a family, what do you say? **

_**[Valka lifts a hand, happy tears in her eyes. She nods.]**_

**Valka:**** Yes. **

Most of the Vikings leapt out of their seats and cheered, _Astrid_ and both Hiccup-s laughed at the others' antics.

The dragons grinned at each other and bumped their respective riders happily with their snouts.

**GOBBER****: Great! I'll do the cooking. **

Laughter rang through the crowd again.

**STOICK:**** Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son, we would've never found each other. **

"Oh, the irony." Both Hiccup-s chuckle. _Toothless _swats _Hiccup_ playfully.

_**[Hiccup smiles at the scene, but jerks his head around suddenly to look at Toothless.]**_

_**[Toothless growls.] **_

"Jeez, _Hiccup_. Can you read his mind or something?" Snotlout snorts.

**HICCUP:**** Toothless? What's happening? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Scene changes to outside the dragon's nest. Drago and his men appear, landing and charging in for an attack. Hiccup, Stoick, and Valka appear, immediately concerned.]<strong>_

"No!" Hiccup shouts, and the teens turn worried looks on to him.

_Hiccup_ remains grimly silent, and _Toothless_ curls uncertainly closer to him.

**HICCUP:**** Oh no. **

_**[Valka immediately turns to run off somewhere. Stoick catches her arm to stop her.]**_

**STOICK****: Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now, now what do you want to do? **

_**[Valka calms somewhat.]**_

**Valka:**** We have to save the dragons. **

**STOICK:**** Aye. You got it. Come on son. **

_**[The group runs off screen.]**_

_**[Scene changes to Drago.]**_

_Hiccup_ glared at the screen, and _his_ younger counterpart glanced up at _him _nervously.

_**[Drago's men begin to launch catapults at the mountain of ice. Armored dragons fly forward and clash with the dragons coming from the mountain.]**_

**DRAGO:**** What comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the alpha out!**

**DRAGO:**** Ready the traps! **

_**[Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. It ignites] **_

_**[Drago turns in shock, and the previously captured Riders burst from the traps and join the dragons in fending off Drago's attack force.]**_

**TUFFNUT:**** Surprise! Yeah! **

**DRAGO:**_** (Angrily, surprised) **_** What?! **

**FISHLEGS:**** 'Woo-oo-oo!**

_**[Eret appears riding Stormfly. Astrid spots him and nears him.]**_

**ASTRID:**_**(To Eret)**_** You really are full of surprises. **_**[Hops onto Stormfly] **_**Let's go!**

_**[The young Dragon Riders begin their assault on Drago's men and traps, freeing some of the caught dragons.]**_

**TUFFNUT****: Dragon riders coming through!**

**FISHLEGS****: Fire! **

**SNOTLOUT:**** Ha-ha-ha!**

**TUFFNUT:**** Woah-ho-ho! ****Yeah! **

_**[Dragons escape from Drago's traps, free. They join in repelling the invading force.] **_

**DRAGO:**_**(To his men about the young riders) **_**Cut them down! **

_**[Tuffnut and Ruffnut set off a massive explosion.]**_

**TUFFNUT****: Ha, cool. **

_**[Ruffnut falls off Barf and falls towards the ground, spotting Eret.] **_

**RUFFNUT:**** Eret, son of Eret!**

_**[Snoutlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut. Slow-motion scene of Snotlout and Fishlegs looking majestic. Ruffnut seems stunned and enraptured.]**_

The group of viewers immediately tuned out the mixture of incoherent voices that were emitting from the three older Riders in the movie scene.

_Astrid_,_ Hiccup_,_ Toothless_, and_ Stormfly_ move away from them in annoyance.

The movie paused briefly.

"_QUIET!"_ The Keeper's voice shouted from the speakers, and the three riders fell instantly quiet, shocked.

_**[Scene swaps to Astrid flying on Stormfly and quickly coaching Eret, who is on another dragon.]**_

**Astrid:**** Up, girl. Lean left Eret. That's it. **

**Astrid:**** Look out! **

_**[A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast.] **_

**Hiccup:**** Yeah baby! **

"Quite the entrance." _Astrid_ commented, punching_ Hiccup's _arm lightly. Hiccup chuckled in brief amusement. "Well,_ you_ know where _I_ get _my_ dramatic flare from."

**DRAGO'S MEN:**** Take them down! **

_**[Gobber appears.]**_

**GOBBER:**** Heads up! **

_**[Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock some soldiers unconscious.] **_

_**[Toothless flies past. Drago spots them and narrows his eyes.]**_

**DRAGO: **_**(Quietly, ominously)**_** Dragon Master... **

_**[Scene swaps up.]**_

_**[Hiccup and Toothless settle into a straight glide next to Astrid and Eret.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**[To Eret]**_** Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider. **

**ERET:**** Thanks! I think?**

**ASTRID:**_**(To Hiccup) **_**Where have you been? **

**HICCUP:**_**(Grinning knowingly) **_**Oh, you know. **_**(Off-handedly) **_**Catching up with mom. **

_**[Valka appears on CloudJumper, and raises her staff over her head. The Alpha appears shortly after, towering over the battlefield and glaring down at the invaders. Astrid and Eret gape.]**_

**ASTRID:**_**(Stunned, awed) **__**That's**_** your mother?! **

**HICCUP:**_**[Chuckles] (Amusedly, happily) **_**Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair! **

The crowd chuckled and Hiccup glanced up at his counterpart, who had finally cracked a grin.

Hiccup relaxed a fraction of an inch at the sight.

**DRAGO:**_**(Thrilled) **_**The alpha! **_**(Challengingly) **_**Now, we have a fight. **

_**[The alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps.] **_

"Wow!" The teens gasped, and even the older Riders who had seen it before were trapped in a state of awe.

_**[Zipplebacks attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap.] **_

**Hiccup:**** Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud! **

_**[Toothless dives at an insane speed and fires, setting the trapped dragon free. Toothless and Hiccup blur as the scene angle shifts and sweep off screen.]**_

The viewers fell silent, shifting in place as the scenes moves, completely enthralled in the movie. The dragon's shifted and tilted their wings slightly in time, caught up in the motion.

**HICCUP:**_**(Excitedly, thrilled) **_**Whoo-hoo-hoo! **_**(To Toothless)**_** ATTABOY! **

_**[Valka nears Drago on Cloudjumper.]**_

**DRAGO:**_**(To Valka) **_**I've waited a long time for this. **

**VALKA:**** You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha! **

**DRAGO:**_**(Assuredly) **_**Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger. **

_**[Drago yells and turns to the water.]**_

_**[The scene shifts to the ocean, which churns uncontrollably and another massive Bewilderbeast appears, pushing aside the ships as he climbs on to the land.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(Stunned, worriedly) **_**Another one? **

**FISHLEGS:**_**(Panicked) **_**That is a class ten! Class ten! **

_**[Closes to Valka, who looks extremely concerned.]**_

**VALKA:**** No… **

**Drago:**** Come on! Take down the alpha. **

**Valka: **_**(Shouting, desperate)**_** No! **

The teens mimicked her cry, gripping their chairs and darting closer to the screen.

The older riders moved closer to Hiccup again. "_Hiccup_…" _Astrid_ said, voice filled with concern, catching the teens attention. They turned to see _Hiccup_ frozen in place, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Hiccup looked away, back at the screen, his sense of dread returning hundredfold.

_**[Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his billhook.] **_

"No!" Both Hiccup-s shouted. The riders and dragons backed away from them in surprise, uncertain of what they should do.

_**[Stoick spots the scene and immediately rushes to them.]**_

_**[Stoick shoves him, saving Valka.] **_

**VALKA:**_**(Sincerely, breathless) **_**Thank you. **

**STOICK:**** For you my dear, anything. **

_**[Stoick turns to look at the battling Bewilderbeasts.]**_

**STOICK:**** Val, you think you can stop them? **

**VALKA:**_** (Determinedly)**_** I'll do my best. Come on Cloudjumper. **

_**[Drago looks up to see Stoick. Drago is surprised.]**_

**DRAGO:**_**(In disbelief) **_**You? I watched you burn. **

**STOICK:**_**(Fiercely, in retort) **_**It takes more than a little fire to kill me. **

_**[The Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick.] **_

_**[Valka tries to stop the Bewilderbeasts. Her Alpha listens for a moment, but the other continues to attack, forcing Valka to back off.]**_

_**[Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past.] **_

**GOBBER:**** Stoick! **

_**[Gobber passes him is bludgeon.] **_

_**[Scene focuses on the two Bewilderbeasts. Drago's has the advantage with the shape of its tusks and forces Valka's Bewilderbeast back. Valka's Bewilderbeast stumbles and begins to fall. Drago's Bewilderbeast uses its tusks to kill the other Alpha.]**_

The teens cry out in shock, and the dragons roar in anger. The older dragons and riders remained tensely silent, remembering what happened next. Toothless shifted in place, not wanting to see what happened next, even though he couldn't remember it clearly.

**VALKA:**** No! **

**ASTRID:**** No!**

_**[The new Alpha roars victoriously and takes control of all the dragons, who stop fighting.] **_

**DRAGO:**_**(To the Bewilderbeast) **_**We've won. Now, finish her! **_**(meaning Valka)**_

**STOICK:**** Hold on! Skullcrusher go! Come on Gobber. **

_**[Stoick takes off running along the ice up toward Valka.]**_

**GOBBER:**** Right behind you Stoick! **

_**[A dragon knocks Valka, she falls. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her.] **_

**HICCUP:**** STOP! Stop! **

_**[Hiccup lands Toothless in front of Drago and pulls off his helmet, placing it on Toothless's saddle.]**_

"No! No! Get back on Toothless! Do anything but that!" _Hiccup_ screams at the screen. The older riders scramble backwards with their dragons while _Toothless_ takes an uncertain half-step forward.

The teens flinch violently and their dragons squawk in surprise. Hiccup whirls around to stare at his older self.

_Hiccup_ is on_ his_ feet, hands clenched tightly and glaring at _himself_. Hiccup's gaze shifts to _Toothless_, who appears somewhat guilt-ridden and uncertain. Hiccup swallows nervously, afraid to turn back to the screen.

**DRAGO:**_**(Chuckling darkly, sarcastic) **_**This is the great dragon master? **_**(Scorning)**_** The son of Stoick the vast? What shame he must feel. **

_**[Hiccup ignores the insult and tries to reason with Drago.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(Calmly, but with a hint of anger) **_**All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? **_**[Beat] **_**To rule the world? **_**[Hiccup moves towards Toothless and reaches for him.] **_**Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together. **

**DRAGO:**_**(Darkly) **_**Or tear them apart. **

_**[Drago unhooks one of his arms, revealing that it is prosthetic. He clips in back on after a moment. Hiccup appears slightly taken aback, but still firm.]**_

**DRAGO:**** You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world. **

**HICCUP:**_**(Suspiciously, as if thinking something) **_**Then why a dragon army? **

**DRAGO:**** Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons. **

_**[Hiccup glares at Drago from the reply.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(Retorts knowingly, slightly darkly) **_**Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and get rid of those who don't. **

**DRAGO:**_** (Chuckles darkly)**_** Clever boy. **

_**[Hiccup continues to try to reason with Drago.]**_

**HICCUP:**** The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you- **

_Hiccup_ growled at the words. "No! Just… do anything! Something! Anything but that!" _Hiccup_ exclaims frustratedly, and Hiccup looked up at _him _again.

_Why?_ Hiccup thought, puzzled. He agreed with what movie-_Hiccup_ was trying to do.

_Hiccup_ met his eyes, and Hiccup flinched at the pained expression in his counterpart's eyes.

_Hiccup _shook his head a fraction of an inch.

**DRAGO:**** No! Let me show you!**

_**[Drago turns and summons his Alpha again. The Alpha turns away from Stoick and Valka, who it had been trying to get to, and appears behind Drago and narrows its gaze, waiting for Drago's command.]**_

**STOICK:**** What?… **_**(Concerned, surprised) **_**Hiccup! **

_**[Stoick runs back down the ice, passing Gobber, who had been struggling to get up.]**_

**STOICK:**** Come on, Gobber. **

**GOBBER****: **_**[Gobber turns around.] **_**Okay, change of plan. **

_**[Drago directs the Alpha to Toothless, who immediately screeches and paws at his ear plates, as though struggling with some invisible force.]**_

_Toothless_ roared out in panic and glided down to the screen, scrabbling at the grey stone wall just below it desperately- as though_ he_ was trying to get into the movie to stop it. The teens dashed away from the panicked _Night Fury_ as _he_ lashed his tail back and forth.

_Hiccup_ broke from his pained revere and dashed down the steps.

**DRAGO:**** No dragon can resist the alphas command. So, he who controls the alpha controls them all. **

**HICCUP:**_**(Worried, puzzled) **_**Toothless? T-t-toothless, you okay bud? What's going on? **

**DRAGO: **_**(Cruelly, claiming)**_** Witness true strength, the strength of will over others… And in the face of it. You are nothing! **

_**[The alpha takes control of Toothless. Toothless pupil's narrow to slits and he turns and approaches Hiccup silently, growling softly.]**_

**HICCUP****: Ah, what did he just tell you? **_**[Nervous pause]**_** Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you? **_**[Toothless backs Hiccup in to a corner.] **_**No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off, stop, snap out of it! **

_**[Stoick runs to Hiccup.] **_

**HICCUP****: Toothless no! Toothless. Don't! **

_**[Toothless begins to charge a plasma blast.]**_

Hiccup was frozen in fear, staring at the screen. The teens around him shouted over in other in panic, clamoring for answers. The older riders remained grimly silent.

The teens were quieted by _Toothless's_ desperate and pained roar as _he_ lunged for the screen. _Hiccup_ finally reached _Toothless_.

"Hey, bud!_ Toothless_!" _Hiccup _called, reaching for _Toothless_. One of _his _wings accidentally knocked _Hiccup_ away, and _Toothless_ immediately turned to _him_ concernedly. _Hiccup_ reached for _Toothless's_ head and comforted him, talking over _Toothless's_ sorrowful cries.

"Hey, hey. It's not _your_ fault. _You_ didn't know what _you _were doing. The Alpha made _you_. It's alright, _Toothless_." _Hiccup_ tried to soothe _him_, but _his_ voice cracked.

The teens watched both the screen and the pained dragon and rider at the same time, dread building in them.

**STOICK:**** Hiccup! **

**HICCUP:**** STOP! **

**STOICK:**** Son! **

**HICCUP:**** Dad, no! **

_**[Toothless fires the plasma blast and Stoick jumps in front of Hiccup. A massive shard of ice cracked and fell on to the group, snow rising and covering the scene like dust. Toothless is seen with his eyes still in slits, breathing harshly.]**_

The theater went completely silent as Hiccup stared at the screen in disbelief. Both Toothless-s cried out in grief again.

"Dad?" Hiccup whispered brokenly.

**HICCUP:**_**[Shouting desperately] **_**No. Dad! **

_**[Hiccup tugs on Stoick's arm to turn him over. His cries out desperately, hoping Stoick was still alive.]**_

**VALKA:**_**(Breathless, in disbelief) **_**Stoick…**

**HICCUP****: **_**(Pained, crying) **_**Dad… no, you… **

_**[Valka checks for a pulse but finds none.] **_

**HICCUP:**_**(Irrational) **_**No. No, no, no. **

_**[Toothless snaps out of it and goes to Stoick's body. Toothless rumbles sadly, confused. Hiccup pushes Toothless roughly away in his grief-stricken state.] **_

**HICCUP: **_**(Shouting angrily)**_** No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here. Get away! **

_**[He curls up slightly on Stoick's chest as Toothless retreats some, confused and upset. Valka places a hand on Hiccup's back.]**_

**VALKA:**_**(Crying, trying to comfort, reasonably) **_**You know it wasn't his fault, you know that. **

_**[The alpha takes control of the dragons again. The dragons turn and head out in the same direction the invasion force was leaving.]**_

**VALKA:**_**(same, con't) **_**Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things. **

_**[Toothless is taken under the Alpha's control again and tries to fly. He falls a couple times before Drago snatches him out of the air and rides him.]**_

**DRAGO:**_**(unfazed, to his men) **_**Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk! **

**HICCUP:**_**(Regretfully, calling out, desperate) **_**Toothless! **

_**[Hiccup takes a step forward, but Valka reaches out to restrain him.]**_

**VALKA****: **_**(Upset, reasoning)**_** No, don't. **

_**[The scene fades out.]**_

The movie paused automatically, but the Keeper remained silent.

Both Hiccup-s and Toothless-s just stared at the screen, feeling as though all their emotions had been completely washed away and left them all with nothing but guilt and grief.

"Dad…" Both Hiccup-s said brokenly. The other dragons and riders remained respectfully silent as both pairs attempted to comfort each other.

After a few minutes, the Keeper entered the room and spoke softly to the grieving dragons and riders.

"I must apologize. I did not wish for any of you to have to see this. It goes against my very nature to cause you such pain, and even more so to take away your only chance of avoiding it." The Keeper paused as the teens flinched violently at the reminder that they would be unable to remember this to avoid it.

"I cannot understand what you are feeling right now, and I… I wish I could give you more time, but…" The Keeper trailed off regretfully.

"We have to keep watching." _Astrid_ said, her voice rough and thick with emotion.

The Keeper nodded silently, and the riders and dragons returned to their spots slowly, almost numb.

Both Hiccup-s and Toothless-s stayed where they were, taking some strange comfort in each other's presences as the screen came to life again.

* * *

><p><strong>Um… I hope I got the last bit right. It still feels inadequate for such an emotional scene.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Word to the wise? Do NOT read Chapter 5 and listen to the last 20 minutes of the OST for HTTYD 2. It makes it worse. Not as heart-breaking as the movie, but my purpose here isn't really to make you all ridiculously sad. If you're wondering why I was: I listen to music while I'm writing and editing chapters. It just happened to be HTTYD 2's OST this time.**

**HPMarvel-** You literally just made my day. Thanks so much! That really means a lot to me!

**KEY:**

**Movie Speech**

_**Movie Action**_

_Viewer Character Thought_

"Viewer Character Dialogue"

Viewer Action

(Note: If something is italicized in dialogue, the character is stressing a point. This is for both viewers and movie.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Time lapse. Scene changes to sunset on the shore. Valka, Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs stand in a line behind Hiccup. Gobber is speaking as he collects a bow and arrow for Hiccup. In the distance, a small boat with a ragged sail is seen drifting slowly through the still water.] <strong>_

**GOBBER:**** May the valkaries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend. **

_**[Gobber hands Hiccup a bow and arrow. Hiccup knocks the arrow and tilts it down to a still-burning long piece of broken wood. The tip of the arrow catches fire. Hiccup draws the bow and releases the arrow. The camera follows the arrow through the air and stops when the arrow lands with a solid thud in the pyre on the ship. The camera pans back to the line, which Gobber now stood in. The line fires off their own arrows, which land on their mark.]**_

_**[The screen moves to focus on Hiccup, who struggles to continue looking at the now burning boat. He shifts some, and glances back and forth.]**_

**HICCUP:**** I'm sorry dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was either. I don't know… **

_**[Hiccup trails off, frustrated and uncertain. Valka approaches him from behind and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.]**_

**VALKA:**** You came early into this world; you were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted, he always said you would become the strongest of them all… And he was right.**

_**[Valka pauses briefly, and Hiccup looks over at her.]**_

**VALKA: You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, only you can bring our worlds together. **_**[She places a hand over his heart.] **_**That is who you are, son. **

**HICCUP****: I, ah. I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try… **_**[Hiccup pauses, appearing weighed down with his new responsibilities for a moment. He looks up at the other riders, his expression determined.] **_**A chief protects his own, we're going back. **

_**[The others grin for a moment.]**_

**TUFFNUT****: Ah, with what? **

**RUFFNUT****: He took all the dragons. **

_**[Hiccup smiles slyly.]**_

**HICCUP****: Not all of them. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Scene changes to all of them riding on baby Scuttleclaws. The babies weave back and forth excitedly, nearly uncontrollable.]<strong>_

**FISHLEGS****: I don't want to die! **

**TUFFNUT****: We can't fly these things! **

**FISHLEGS:**** Yeah, no kidding! **

**ASTRID****:**_** (Concerned)**_** But won't that Bewilderbeast take control of these guys too? **

**HICCUP****: **_**(Smiling some) **_**They're babies, they don't listen to anyone! **

**TUFFNUT****: Yeah, just like us. **

**GOBBER****: **_**[Gobber is forced to shout between breaks in the thick ice wall so Hiccup can hear him.]**_** This is very dangerous. Some might suggest this is poorly conceived. **

**HICCUP****: **_**(Grinning, amused)**_** Well it's a good thing that I never listen. **

**GOBBER****: What is your plan? **

**HICCUP****: Get Toothless back and kick Drago's- **

"_Hiccup!" Astrid_ exclaimed. Both Hiccup-s, recovering some because of the light-hearted scene, turned and raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Yes, you 'son of a mange bucket, rat eating, half troll'?" _Hiccup_ chuckled in response. Both Astrid-s blushed and stayed silent.

_**[A massive ice bridge appears ahead, blocking most of the group's path. Gobber spots it.]**_

**GOBBER****: Heads up! **

**HICCUP****: **_**(monotone) **_**-and that thing. **

_**[Hiccup skillfully brings the baby Scuttleclaw under control and dodges the bridge. Gobber fails to do so and runs straight in to the bridge.]**_

The teens chuckled in amusement.

"Heads up, Gobber!" _Astrid_ teased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Scene changes to Berk. The Vikings are going through their daily routine. No one notices the quickly approaching fleet moving through the rock towers.] <strong>_

Every rider and dragon growled at the screen protectively. They exchanged shocked glances, and a few laughs escaped them.

"I think we all might have an issue." Hiccup remarked sarcastically, and the other nodded, still laughing.

_**[The Alpha climbs somewhat stealthily up the rocks and towers over the village. The Vikings outside notice and shout in shock. The dragons fall immediately under the Alpha's command.]**_

_**[Scene swaps to a viking inside his home, rubbing a Gronkle's stomach.]**_

**VIKING****: Ah, that's a good boy. **

_**[The Gronkle's pupils narrow into slits as it falls under the Alpha's command and it flies upward, bumping into things as it flies out of the house.]**_

**VIKING****: **_**(Confused)**_** Watch the furniture. Where are you going? **

_**[One by one, the dragons suddenly leave their owners and the Vikings of Berk run out, confused.]**_

"Keep your hands off our dragons!" _Hiccup_ shouted, reaching towards _Toothless_. The others in the room nodded fiercely, glaring at the screen. The dragons snarled in agreement and edged closer to their riders.

**FEMALE VIKING:**_**(Puzzled) **_**Come back here! **

_**[The villagers look up to see Drago riding on Toothless, and shout in shock, scrambling to get their weapons.]**_

**DRAGO****: Your chief is dead! **

_**[The villagers gasp and stare at him in disbelief.]**_

**VIKING****: **_**(stunned) **_**Stoick? **

**FEMALE VIKING****: **_**(refusing to believe him) **_**S'not possible. **

**DRAGO****: **_**(Cocky, assured, claiming, fiercely) **_**No one can protect you now! **

_**[Drago directs the Alpha, which promptly begins to freeze Berk. The villagers run around, panicked, trying to avoid the ice.]**_

The Vikings and dragons rumbled unhappily.

_Hiccup_ shifts restlessly, until _he_ remembered what happens next and grinned. Hiccup turned to _him_, puzzled.

"Remember what I told you about Toothless earlier?" _Hiccup _asked.

Hiccup's eyes widened, and his counterpart nodded towards the screen. Hiccup turned back to it eagerly, and Toothless snorted curiously at his older counterpart, who simply shook_ his_ head and gestured to the screen.

_**[Scene shifts to Hiccup and the others, who finally arrive to see Berk destroyed by ice. The dragons under the Alpha's command circled it, diving at the Vikings occasionally. The Alpha itself was clinging to the cliff-face, some of it crumbling under his weight.]**_

**HICCUP:**** No… **

**FISHLEGS****: He took all the dragons! **

**HICCUP****: Distract the alpha! Keep his focus off of Toothless! **

**TUFFNUT****: Ah, how? **

**ERET****: Have forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle… **_**[The baby Scuttleclaw promptly takes off uncontrollably] **_**Except this one! **

Tense laughter rang through the theater, amused and serious at the same time.

**SNOTLOUT****:** _**(Condescendingly)**_** Amateur.**

**VIKING****: Hey look! It's Hiccup! **

"I never thought I would live to see the day someone would say that." Snotlout commented with a glance at Hiccup.

_Hiccup_ raised an eyebrow, and snorted in amusement when Astrid hit Snotlout over the back of his head.

**DRAGO****: **_**(Stunned) **_**What? **

_**[The teens, except for Fishlegs, and Eret use the machine that Gobber used to launch the black sheep in to the air to fire other sheep up. The Alpha watched the sheep in irritation, distracted.]**_

**SNOTLOUT****: Black sheep baby! **

_**[The teens snatch the black sheep up and launch it into the air. The Alpha, irritated, prepares to attack. A loud horn sounds through the village and the Alpha, surprised, turns his head to look at the horn. Fishlegs is revealed to be hiding behind the body of the large horn. The alpha, seeing nothing there, turns back and Fishlegs giggles. The black sheep lands on the Alpha's face, and slides down to a spike on its nose. The Alpha goes cross-eyes to look at it in irritation.]**_

The riders burst out laughing, and even the dragons couldn't help but laugh at the Alpha's obvious irritation.

**Snoutlout****: Ten points!- **_**[The Alpha prepares to attack again.] **_**Oh, 'o… **

_**[Fishlegs blows the horn again, saving the others since the Alpha pauses to look at the horn. Fishlegs peaks around the horn too early, and the Alpha spots him. The Alpha destroys the horn with his ice breath, and Fishlegs runs away, screaming. The other teens and Eret abandon the sheep launcher.]**_

**FISHLEGS****: I'm okay! **

_**[The scene changes to Hiccup, who is edging the baby Scuttleclaw closer to Toothless and Drago. Hiccup extends a hand toward the hypnotized Night Fury.]**_

**DRAGO****: **_**(Irritated) **_**You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that. **

_**[Hiccup ignores Drago.]**_

**HICCUP****: Toothless. Hey, it's me bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me. **

_**[Drago laughs, not believing Hiccup has even the slightest chance of reaching Toothless. He doesn't move, thinking Hiccup will simply learn on his own that he will be unsuccessful.]**_

**DRAGO****: **_**(Confident, cruel)**_** Ha-ha, he's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha, but please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time. **

The riders and dragons tensed, watching the scene closer. _Hiccup_ simply scratched _Toothless's _jaw with an easy chuckle. "Nah. _You_'d never hurt _me_. Right, bud?"

_Toothless_ nuzzled _Hiccup_ happily in response.

_**[The scene swaps to see from Toothless's vision. The world in hued in red, and Hiccup is blurred and distorted. His voice, however, remained mostly clear.]**_

**HICCUP****: It wasn't your fault bud, they made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me. **

_**[Toothless snorts and shakes his head some, remaining calm and not attacking Hiccup. Drago looks stunned, and doesn't move because of his disbelief.]**_

**DRAGO****: **_**(Shocked) **_**How are you doing that? **

_**[Hiccup continues to ignore Drago.]**_

**HICCUP****: Please, you are my friend. My **_**best **_**friend. **

_**[Toothless shakes his head and his pupils dilate rapidly. He breaks free from the Alpha's control and whines happily to Hiccup.]**_

**HICCUP****: **_**(Thrilled, grinning) **_**That'a boy, that's it! I'm here! **

**DRAGO****: No! **

_**[Drago hits Toothless with his billhook, Toothless knocks him off.] **_

**HICCUP****: Yeah-ha! **

_**[Toothless falls. Hiccup jumps after him.]**_

**Hiccup****: Hang on! Almost there buddy, almost there. **

The viewers held their breath, unaware of how caught up in the movie they actually were.

_**[Hiccup reaches Toothless and slips into the saddle. Hiccup's prosthetic clicked into place and Toothless's tail flared. The two of the pulled out of a steep dive. Drago lands on the Alpha.]**_

The riders let out an involuntary cheer, and the dragons roared.

_Hiccup_ laughed, feeling the same sense of elation he had felt during that moment.

**DRAGO****: **_**(To the Alpha) **_**Do something! **

_**[The Alpha narrowed its eyes and watched Toothless intently.]**_

**HICCUP:**** We need to get those two apart. **

_**[Toothless and Hiccup pass a red flag, and Hiccup tears a strip from it. They fly around the back to the island.]**_

**HICCUP****: Got to block them out Toothless. Do you trust me bud? **

_**[Toothless replies 'yes' with a trusting rumble.]**_

_**[Hiccup ties the strip of fabric around Toothless's eyes.]**_

**HICCUP****: We can do this. You and me… As one. That's it, now lets try this one more time! **

_**[The two of them speed back around to the front of the island, heading straight for the Alpha. They fly over the other riders.]**_

**ASTRID****: Take 'em down babe! **

Astrid and Hiccup exchange a glance and quickly move farther apart, blushing.

**VIKING****: Go Hiccup! **

**VALKA****: Go get 'em. **

The riders in the audience shouted in agreement.

_Hiccup_ grinned happily from the support, warmth spreading through him.

**DRAGO****: **_**(To the Alpha) **_**Take control of it! **

_**[The Alpha narrows its eyes and hums. Toothless's ear plates twitch in response, and he whines and tries to resist. Hiccup leans down to wrap his arms around Toothless' ear plates encouragingly.]**_

**HICCUP****: Shut it out, Toothless! **

**DRAGO****: Stop them! **

**HICCUP****: NOW! **

_**[Hiccup reaches down and locks up Toothless's tail, pulling the blindfold from around his eyes. Toothless tilts slightly, and Hiccup jumps on to the Alpha.]**_

**DRAGO****: Ha-ha-ha.**_** (Gasps)**_

_**[Hiccup surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the alpha.] **_

_**[Hiccup glides toward the Alpha's tail, which is rising to meet him, just like when they finished off the Red Death. Hiccup groans.]**_

**Hiccup****: **_**(Complaining, Sarcastic) **_**Not again! Toothless, it's now or never. Come on bud! **

The viewers chuckled at _Hiccup's _dry humor toward the irony of the situation.

Hiccup reached for his prosthetic in concern, and Toothless whined worriedly at the screen.

_Hiccup_ chuckled at the both of them. "We're fine, you know."

Hiccup smiled at the plural and relaxed against Toothless.

_**[Toothless growls in determination and narrows his eyes. The spikes along his spine split and his rockets forward even faster. Hiccup smiles when Toothless reaches him and immediately takes his place in the saddle.]**_

**HICCUP****: Hold on! **

_**[They arc past the tail, completely unharmed.]**_

The riders cheered aloud, laughing. _Toothless_ nudged _Hiccup_ happily, opening and closing the spikes along_ his_ spine victoriously. _Hiccup_ played with _him_ for a moment, laughing.

**Hiccup****: Yeah-ha! We did it! **

_**[Toothless straightens and Hiccup spots Drago down on the ground. Drago pushes himself up with one hand and reaches for his billhook. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and throws it with perfect accuracy towards Drago's outstretched hand. Drago snatched his hand back just in time and Inferno sank into the ground in front of the billhook. Toothless and Hiccup land, and Hiccup dismounts. Hiccup nears Drago.]**_

**HICCUP****: Hold him there Toothless, it's all over now. **

_**[Toothless growls when Drago tries to move.]**_

**DRAGO****: **_**(laughing) **_**Or is it? **

_**[The Alpha appears and closes in on them. It sucks in a breath and blows a massive amount of ice at Hiccup. Toothless roars and dashes forward, barely reaching Hiccup in time.]**_

**HICCUP****: Oh no! **

_**[The Alpha completely conceals them in ice, and the battlefield goes still. Valka dashes toward the ice.]**_

"Hiccup!" The teens shout in concern and the younger dragons immediately rose to their feet, growling angrily and whining in fear.

"Still alive." _Hiccup_ chuckles quietly in amusement, even though no one but _Toothless _heard _him._

**VALKA****: **_**(Desperately) **_**No! No! Hiccup!**

_**[Valka tries desperately to break the ice, but it doesn't even crack. The other riders near the ice sadly. A purple-blue glow begins to brighten from within the ice. A building roar like when Toothless is charging a plasma blast is heard and Valka dashes away. The ice bursts to reveal Hiccup completely unharmed, protected by Toothless who is curled around him, his scales along his spine, ears, nose, eyes, tail tip, and paws glowing a purple-blue.]**_

"_What_ is _that_?" Hiccup gasps in surprise as the teens and younger dragons turn to look at the older Night Fury in amazement.

_Hiccup_ places a hand on _Toothless_ and grins. "Alpha mode. Apparently, the Night Fury is one of the few species powerful enough to challenge the Alpha and rule over other dragons like the Bewilderbeasts. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, the King of Dragons!" _Hiccup _announced dramatically and directed their attention to the screen.

_**[Toothless dashed forward on to one of the spikes of ice jutting out over the cliff and roars challengingly. He begins to fight the Alpha by shooting plasma blasts. The Alpha is knocked back by the sheer power of the blasts.]**_

**HICCUP****: **_**(Amazed) **_**He's challenging the alpha! **

**VALKA****: **_**(Stunned, Awed) **_**To protect you! **

_**[Toothless moves back and forth, preventing the Alpha from getting any leverage, and continues to fire plasma blasts, breaking past his supposed shot limit count. The other dragons break free from the Bewilderbeast's control and fall under Toothless's. The dragons fly to hover behind Toothless in the air, protecting the Vikings and Hiccup. Toothless shoots once more. Drago climbs on to the Bewilderbeast.]**_

**DRAGO****: **_**(Enraged, to the Bewilderbeast) **_**No, no, no, no. NO! Fight back! Fight back! **

_**[The Bewilderbeast falters, overwhelmed by Toothless.]**_

**DRAGO****: **_**(To the Bewilderbeast) **_**What's the matter with you!? **

**HICCUP****: **_**(Challenging, to Drago) **_**Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let's this end now. **

**DRAGO****: Never! **_**(To Bewilderbeast) **_**Come on. **

_**[Toothless fires off another shot, knocking the Bewilderbeast back once more. The other dragons receive the order and begin to fire at the Bewilderbeast simultaneously.]**_

**DRAGO****: **_**(angry, fierce)**_** Fight! **

_**[One of the dragons blasts off Drago's prosthetic arms, he stumbles. A multitude of shots cracks one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks and part of it falls off in to ocean below.]**_

_**[The Bewilderbeast rears back, overwhelmed, and is forced to retreat. It ducks its head submissively and flees.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(Calling after Drago, challenging and victorious) **_**The Alpha protects them all! **

"That was… AMAZING! Wow, Toothless! Bud, that's so cool!" Hiccup turned excitedly to Toothless, and the other teens and younger dragons shouted and roared in agreement.

_Hiccup _grins, "I know. He really is a one of a kind dragon." _He_ scratches _Toothless_ fondly and _Toothless_ rumbles happily when _Hiccup_ moves to sit on _his _back.

"Got that right." _Astrid_ agreed, but scratched _Stormfly_ reassuringly.

_**[Toothless and Hiccup settle in the ring of Viking and dragons. The dragons all gather around Toothless. CloudJumper approaches Toothless and bows respectfully, the other dragons follow suit. Toothless lowers his wings and sits up proudly, accepting his new status as Alpha.]**_

**HICCUP:**_**(Proud, amazed) **_**You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you. **

_**[Toothless rumbles happily and licks him.]**_

**HICCUP:**** Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out! **

_**[The villagers and dragons laugh. The dragons return to their owners.]**_

**VIKING****: **_**(To returning dragon) **_**I knew you'd come back. **

**VIKING****: **_**(To returning dragon) **_**Love you, too. **

**ASTRID****: Stormfly! **

**GOBBER****: **_**(To Grump) **_**Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy! **

**FISHLEGS****: **_**(To Meatlug) **_**Who's my little princess?!**

**SNOTLOUT****: **_**(To Hookfang) **_**Don't you ever leave again! **

_**[Ruffnut thinks they're running to her and opens her arms for a hug. Snotlout and Fishlegs ignore her and rush to their dragons instead.]**_

_Astrid_ punched both _Snotlout_ and _Fishlegs_ as they began to speak rapidly to _Ruffnut _again. "Shut up!"_ She_ hissed.

The two of _them_ fell silent immediately.

**FISHLEGS****: **_**(To Meatlug) **_**Oh you are. I missed you! **

**RUFFNUT****: Oh Barf. [To Belch] Not you! **

**ERET****: **_**(Sincere) **_**That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. **_**(Joking)**_** You'd make a good trapper. **

**HICCUP****: **_**(Thoughtfully) **_**You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now. **

**ERET****: **_**(Stunned, then sincere) **_**Me? I'd be honored. **

_**[Valka approaches Hiccup, and Hiccup smiles.]**_

**VALKA****: **_**(Proud) **_**Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am. **

**HICCUP****: **_**(Smiling, happy, sincere) **_**Thank you, I'm really glad you're here mom. **

**VALKA****: **_**(reassuring) **_**And here I'll stay. **

_**[Astrid joins them.]**_

**ASTRID****: See, I told you was in here. **

_**[Astrid feigns reaching for his heart, and opens the fin on Hiccup's gliding suit.]**_

**HICCUP****: **_**(Laughing) **_**Ah-ha, still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here you. **

_**[Hiccup pulls Astrid closer and kisses her.]**_

Hiccup and Astrid glance at each and away, blushing. The teens let out some catcalls.

_Hiccup_ and _Astrid_ exchange an amused glance.

**GOBBER****: **_**(Stunned, amused) **_**Oh. **

_**[Gobber covers a young boy's eyes. The boy reaches up to tug at Gobber's hand.]**_

_**[Gothi taps Hiccup on the shoulder.]**_

"Oh." Hiccup slipped out in surprise, eyes wide as he stared at the screen. "So she- you're going to… I mean I am… um, I mean, I knew that, but…" Hiccup stumbled.

_Hiccup _grinned, "It's quite a bit to take in, isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded mutely, and the others teens watched the screen, completely absorbed in to the moment.

_**[Hiccup nervously turned to her, and glances back at Valka. Valka nods encouragingly. Gothi reaches down and tests some charcoal powder lying nearby. She rubs her fingers together, and then reaches up to paint the Chief Symbol on to Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup straightens and looks around.]**_

**GOBBER****: The Chief has come home! **

**VIKINGS:**** Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! **

_**[The dragons roar and fire in to the sky.]**_

_Astrid_ chuckled, "A Chief welcomed by dragons. That's a first."

The others laughed, and _Hiccup_ just shook his head in amusement.

_**[The scene fades out.]**_

_**[The young Riders fly past, covered in paint.]**_

"Oh! Dragon racing!" The teens clamor excitedly.

**HICCUP:**_**[Narration]**_** This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's **_**our**_** home. Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who **_**stopped**_** them, oh, even more so! **

_**[The camera goes to Hiccup and Toothless, who are lowering a pile of wood down to a rooftop for repairs. Hiccup watches the racers fly past and grins.]**_

**HICCUP: **_**(Narration) **_**We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world.**

_**[The black sheep is launched in to the air and Astrid dives for it.]**_

**HICCUP: **_**(Narration) **_**You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies, and they have armadas... **

_**[Toothless and Hiccup zoom in front of Astrid and easily snatch the sheep.]**_

**HICCUP: **_**(Narration) **_**but we...**

_**[Hiccup and Toothless blur as the speed toward the goals. Toothless spins as he throws the sheep into their net, and win the game.]**_

**HICCUP: **_**(Narration) **_**we have... **

_**[Toothless and Hiccup land on the platform where the Chief sits and Hiccup dismounts as the crowd cheers.]**_

**HICCUP: **_**(Narration) **_**OUR DRAGONS!**

_**[The screen goes black.]**_

The riders cheered and the dragons roared for a moment, hoping around victoriously.

"Take _that_, Drago!" Snotlout shouted.

The Keeper smiled as she entered the room, allowing them to celebrate for a moment more.

Hiccup and Toothless stopped when they caught sight of her, and the others quickly followed.

"We… we have to go back now. Don't we?" Hiccup said reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. It's for the best." The Keeper replied solemnly.

Hiccup sighed and looked down.

"There is one thing left to do, however."

Hiccup's head snapped up.

"Would you like to remember this?" The Keeper asked.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he went silent.

"What's the point in that?" _Hiccup_ asked curiously.

"Yes." Hiccup said quickly.

_Hiccup _shot him a curious glance.

"I don't want to forget all of you. It's not every day you meet you future self." Hiccup answered his unspoken question.

_Hiccup _smiled. "Now, how come I didn't see that coming?"

The Keeper smiled as the two of them laughed.

"Then I guess I'll see you again… in 5 years or so." _Hiccup_ chuckled.

The Keeper grinned, "It may be sooner than you think."

The counterpart riders snapped their heads around to look at her. "What?"

The Keeper chuckled, "Ah-ah, no spoilers!" And the riders and dragons disappeared with a flash of light.

"Now, Yenso? Where's that pesky brother of mine?"

* * *

><p><strong>The epilogue is the next chapter and it will be up quickly.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this to the end. I'm glad this was so well received. Here's the final chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**This is set with FUTURE Hiccup and Toothless.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked up in surprise when he heard the sound of massive wing beats and Toothless roared in surprise. The two of them were out in the forest along the side of Berk, taking advantage of a small break from his duties to relax and explore.<p>

A pitch black dragon, about the height of a Typhoomerang and half of a Monstrous Nightmare stacked on top of the each other, but much bigger. It had a long neck and tail, with white spikes trailed from the back of its head down to its tail. The webbing of its wings was a lighter shade of black, and two slightly curved horns protruded from the back of its head, both of them white. A diamond with four white circles at each corner and a black on it the center stood out in the middle of its forehead. Its eyes were a familiar deep forest green.

Hiccup scrambled backwards in surprise, and Toothless immediately stood protectively next to him. The dragon seemed to shrink as it neared the ground, and Hiccup covered his eyes as a glow nearly blinded him. He blinked as his eyes adjusted, to see the Keeper standing there, watching him with an amused expression.

"Whoa, wait? You're a dragon?!" Hiccup exclaimed in disbelief.

"Half-dragon." The Keeper corrected, "And possibly some other things, but that's a bit more in depth than we have time for."

Toothless moved closer to sniff her, and the Keeper extended her hand to let him smell her wrist. Seemingly satisfied, Toothless walked back over to Hiccup. Hiccup stared at him for a moment and looked back up at the Keeper.

"So, what are you doing here? Exactly?" Hiccup asked after a moment.

The Keeper grinned, "Well, I can't exactly drag my brother along to apologize to your past self, can I?"

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "How is he… am I… er whatever. How is he doing, anyway?"

"At 'present' time? He's 18 and just finished nearly breaking his arm testing out the new gliding suit."

Hiccup chuckled at the memory, and Toothless swatted him with his tail, annoyed. "Sorry, bud. So, you brought your brother here? Why?"

The Keeper looked slightly annoyed, "Because my Grandfather is being stubborn about him apologizing to you. I told him it was a nice thought, but fairly pointless. I doubt you even care."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, a bemused grin crossing his expression.

"You see?" The Keeper complained to the sky. A silent conversation seemed to go on between it and her.

"Oh, fine, fine. Yenso!" She called, "Bring him here!"

A moment later, a blue and yellow foxlike creature appeared. Hiccup looked past him to see a brown-haired man with sea green eyes, dressed in a black cloak, looking positively guilty.

"Oy, apologize." The Keeper said bluntly.

"I'm sorry." The man muttered.

"Yes, Grandfather will be content with that." The Keeper replied sarcastically, but then she sighed and relented, "But I doubt we'll get much more out of you. Father said you're confined to the guest quarters in the Time Castle for the next ten years. Yenso, will you please show him to his room?" The Keeper addressed the fox.

Yenso nodded, "Of course." And just like that, the two of them were gone.

The Keeper raised an eyebrow.

"Apology accepted." Hiccup called toward the sky, and Toothless let out an agreeing rumble.

The Keeper laughed. "Thanks for that."

Hiccup shrugged, "No problem."

"So… um, what was that you said about me seeing…er, me? Again?" Hiccup tried.

The Keeper snorted in amusement, "I didn't. Nice try, though."

Hiccup mock-sighed in disappointment.

The Keeper shook her head, "Alright, alright. I can't give away _your_ future, you know?"

Hiccup looked up at the statement in surprise, but she was already gone.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless, who shrugged.

"She is the _weirdest_ dragon I have ever met."


End file.
